


Golden Heart

by Elenduen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alec is not Janus, BAMF Q, Boris is a creep, Goldeneye rewrite, Hurt/Comfort, James and Alec fight about who drives the tank and fires the gun, James and Alec help with that, M/M, Orumov is Janus, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Protective Alec, Protective James, Q has trust issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goldeneye rewrite </p><p>Alec is not a traitor, he is still 006 and both best friend and lover to James Bond 007 (Who for me is Pierce but I won't mention hair colour so feel free to envision him as Daniel). </p><p>Q is a hacker in hiding who got himself a job in Severnaya as a computer programmer and hid his skills to remain hidden, he is the sole survivor of Orumov and Onatopp's attack on the base and stealing of Goldeneye. </p><p>His path crosses with the double Ohs as he tries to find Goldeneye and what the General plans on doing with it, at first he is reluctant to trust anyone, especially British agents, but between their flirting, protective attitudes, and boyish charms he gradually warms up to them and together they set out to take down Janus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

North Russia 

Severnaya

His name was not the one that the Russian Military believed it was, though it was close to his real name, he had simply changed the spelling and forged his documentation and records to fit into this country and get this job, a job he could do with his eyes shut and was often bored out of his skull with, but it did get him out of England and off the MI5 radar.

He was in fact a hacker, the best in the business, he could hack through any and all firewalls and into government systems without even trying, he'd been doing it for years and had become rather arrogant about it as he'd forced his way into company after company defeating their firewalls and encryptions to leave them a mocking message and an offer to build them better security if they paid him.

Many had taken him up on the offer and that had seen him through College and University, something as an Orphan who'd run away from his care home, (Care!, now that was a joke), he would never have been able to afford. 

He'd even done some work for the CIA strengthening their security for them and earned himself a holiday with his fee, then he'd made the mistake of hacking MI5.

The over paranoid, up tight, shit faced bastards had refused his offer of aid out right and had declared him a traitor to his country and ordered his immediate arrest!. 

Terrified of being sent to prison or perhaps executed in secret he had fled the country, coming to Russia of all places under the new name of Tarkwyn Linleyov with the nic-name of Kwyn or Kew, his real name was Tarquin Linley and keeping his name as similar as possible had made the transition easier and less mistakes to be made when people spoke to him.

Getting himself a job as a computer programer in Severnaya and burrying himself in Northern Russia had been another step to keeping himself hidden and nearly eighteen months on he was feeling confident that he had succeeded in hiding from MI5, while he might never be able to go home at least he was safe from being thrown into some black hole of a prison for the rest of his life.

 

The only problem was that he was bored out of his skull with this job, well okay there were several problems, the weather was terrible and he was constantly shivering and rubbing his fingers and checking his toes for frost bite!.

There was a deplorable lack of Earl Grey tea his favourite which he sorely missed.

But the greatest misery of them all was was his collegue Boris Grishenko.

The man was insufferable, sexist, crude, rediculasly over confident in his abilities which Q found irritating beyond belief since Boris was no where near his level of competance with computers, but more than that he had to endure Boris groping, leering, and propersitioning him even though the ferret of a man made his skin crawl with revulsion.

He could have gone to their superiors and told them that he was being sexually harassed but that would have drawn too much attention to him something he could not risk so he kept silence and endured Boris's attentions and pretended to be less skilled than he was so as not to make anyone suspicious.

 

When the horribly scarred General Orumov and a woman in a Russian Military uniform came into the base Q had been in the kitchenette making himself tea having suffered through his daily irritation with Boris groping him after encrypting his computer and watched the idiot hack and spike the FBI something Q had done in his bedroom when half asleep a dozen times in the past!.

"You should come round to mine sometime moya kroshka, I could teach you many things!", Q shuddered in the memory of Boris whispering that into his ear while his hand stroked down his back and hip towards his buttocks   
"You're such an innocent moya kroshka, I will more than love corrupting you!"

It had been at that moment that Q had gone for tea and Boris for a smoke, loudly declaring that defeating his oposition was orgasmic and that he needed his post coital smoke while he made eyes at a disgusted Q.

 

Seeing the soldiers acting out of the ordinary as he waited for his tea to brew and feeling slightly curious as to what could have brought such an important man as Orumov out this God forsaken shit hole! he had gone to window and frowned when he saw the soldiers taking the Goldeneye from it's safe and handing it to Orumov, seconds later he had thrown himself back against the wall his heart pounding in terror as the woman with the General let loose with her machine gun, gunning down the soldiers, technitions, programers, everyone!.

Frightened beyond belief as he saw his friends and collegues torn apart by bullets Q frantically looked about for an escape.

The door was impossible he'd never reach the exit before he was shot down, he looked to the cupboards to hide in and then to the ceiling, choice made he climbed onto a chair and pulled at the ventilation cover dislodging it before jumping back down and squeezing himself into the cupboard only seconds before the man Russian woman came into the kitchenette. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath as she shot at the ceiling apparently buying his ruse that he'd hidden up there and marched out of the kitchenette to join the General.

 

London 

 

MI6 HQ

 

James Bond 007 licence to Kill, flirt, and make sarcastic comments relaxed his shoulders as he stepped into the observation room with Moneypenny just behind him. A satisifed smirk curved his lips having enjoyed his usual inuendo and flirtation with the illustrious Lady and greeted Tanner with a warm smile despite being called into work in the middle of the night.

"Have fun in Paris did you?" a familiar mocking voice asked and James rose an eyebrow towards the large Russian sprawled across a chair with his feet up on a desk casually smoking and drinking coffee as if this was his living room.

Alec Trevelyan 006, pyromaniac, trigger happy, James's best friend and lover of fifteen years.

"Monte Carlos actually Alec, do try to get your facts straight even if you can't manage anything else!" he drawled back offering the bait to Alec who already knew he'd bedded the jittery insipid bint the iron knickered penny pinching bitch M had sent out to evaluate him, hell Alec had done the same with the woman that had been evaluating him most likely, and of course he already knew of his run in with the woman Onatopp, how exactly could that be a bloody name?.

Alec grinned a truly feral grin his green eyes glinting with hunger that usually resulted in James pinned to a wall with teeth in his throat and a cock half way up to his intestines!, they never had managed to do it on M's desk now had they?.....

"I have no problems with keeping things straight and to the point 007" Alec said swinging his legs to the ground and rising to his feet with the grace of a ballet dancer "Want me to prove it to you?"

"Well I wouldn't want you to strain anything, at your age and all.............!" 

"We've found your missing Tiger" Tanner said preventing this banter from becoming anymore laced with challenges and sexual inuendo and directed both double O's attention to the screen 

"In the middle of Northen Russia" James said noting the Tiger position 

"Severnaya, thats the middle of bloody nowhere" Alec said scowling at the screen "Why take it there of all places?"

"A hide out perhaps?" Tanner offered with a shrug "It's a pity the evil Queen on numbers didn't let you play it...........", the smile on Tanner's face drained along with his colour at James subtle clearing of the throat and wincing painfully Tanner turned to see the Queen Bitch herself standing behind him her cold eyes fixed upon him ready to turn him into an ice sculpture!

"You were saying?" M drawled 

"Oh no....."

"Good because if I want to listen to sarcasem Mr Tanner I'll talk to my children!" M stated before turning to the two double O's who were at least trying not to laugh with some success "Good evening 006 007"

"Ma'am"

"Evening M"

As M let Tanner continue his report Alec leaned closer to James to whisper in his ear "I'll bet her husband was the first Man in history to be treated for frost bite of the cock!" 

James's lips twitched and he bit his tongue to keep from laughing while Tanner and M prattled about analysis and data and other boring stuff already mentally planning on what he was going to do to Alec when they got home, did they have a home now or were they still hotel bound?, surely the fire damage from Alec's last escapade had been repaired by now!, he turned slightly to look at his lover when a blinding flash caught his eyes all over the screen which seconds later went blank.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Tanner asked of no one inparticular 

"Have we a feed at all?" M asked looking to the technitions who were wildly typing and looking frantic

"Nothing Ma'am, it appears as if all networks are done in that area" one of them said "No working sattelites at all, and it's not just ours thats been knocked out either I think"

"Solar flare?" Alec asked scowling at the blank screen, having an interest in astronomy 006 knew quite a bit about such things and knew that a solar flare could destroy sattelites

"It wouldn't account for the lack of ground feeds" Tanner replied already on the phone to someone "Whatever the hell that was it's huge".

 

Severnaya

 

Q shivered and groaned as he hauled himself up the sattelite dish that had smashed into the base giving him a way out of the facility.

Orumov and his murderous bitch had set of Petya, one of the Goldeneye sattelites which had destroyed the base along with the record of their theft of course. One of the soldiers had obviously sounded an alarm which had brought three Russian jet fights to Severnaya, poor bastards hadn't stood a chance when Goldeneye had hit, all Q could hope was that it had been quick for them.

Hands and face bleeding from exploding glass hitting him, steam burns on his throat from burst pipes, and covered in soot he dragged himself up to the surface and collasped in the snow panting hard.

The cold stung him painfully, he was only dressed in cheap office clothes which afforded him no protection from the cold. Tears were running down his cheeks which he made to effort to stop as he pulled himself to his feet and began to move, he had to keep moving, had to keep going or he'd die of hypothermia and join those who had already fallen victim to Goldeneye and Orumov. 

No one but him had survived their betrayal, no one in the facility.................wait, no one inside, Boris hadn't been inside he'd been out having a smoke!.

"Boris!, Boris you bastard answer me!" Q shouted forcing his aching body to run through the snow "Boris!", he stumbled in the snow falling back down with a groan and coughed harshly, a whimpering whine caught his attention and to his delight he saw a pack of huskys harnessed to a sleigh, the dogs were frightened, crying and looking around with large worried eyes as Q forced himself over to them fussing them as they came up to him licking at him and warming him with their fur, he might be the only one to have gotten out of this alive but for them, and at least with them he had a way back to civilization.

 

MI6

While James sat straight backed in his chair before M's desk Alec lounged in his the both of them conveying their contempt for her and her annylists who had buggered up completely, Tiger posed no immediate threat!, ha!, Goldeneye couldn't exist!, well they'd sure as hell been proved wrong on that now hadn't they?, and to top it all off she was telling them that General Orumov, a man who had nearly killed Alec nine years ago and had left him with one hell of a scar over his face stretched back from his check, destroying the top of his ear and leaving a crator stretching back through his hairline was not likely to be involved with Janus group because he was too much of an Iron Man of Russia type, not the sort to be involved with double dealing.

At least their explosives had left their mark on the bastard, his face was all but destroyed on the right side with burns something they could be proud of giving him, but stating that they were to stay away from him because some pen pushers who knew nothing of the real world said it couldn't be involved?

Bollocks!, well thats what Alec snorted into his whiskey 

"You two don't like me" M said without hurt "You both think me an accountant, a bean counter more interested in my numbers than your instincts"

"The thought had occured" James admitted 

"Among others" Alec muttered 

"Good!, because I think you are both sexist mysogonistic dinosaurs!, relics of the cold war with penchants for destruction of yourselves and others with little to know thought of the consequences your actions have!, your boyish charms while wasted on me obviously appeal to those stupid girls I sent to evaluate you since they sang your praises despite the fact you are pyromaniacal, nymphomanical, and borderline alcoholics!"

Alec grinned devilishly and tipped his glass in salute to M before downing the rest of his whiskey 

"Point taken" James acknowledged very impressed with M vocabulary 

"Not quite 007, or you 006" she snapped "If you two over grown adolescents think I don't have the balls to send a man to his death then you are dead wrong, I've no compunction about sending either of you out to die but I shall not do it on a whim despite your disgregaurd to your lives", softening some what she leaned forward and spoke in a more gentle voice "I want you two to find Goldeneye, find who took it, what they plan to do with it and stop them"

"A pleasure M" James finishing his drink and getting to his feet with Alec right beside him

"Bond, Trevelyan?, come back alive", both agents grinned at her before departing to head down to Q-branch.

 

"You were in Russia last year Alec, know anything about Janus that could help us?" James asked as they walked through the halls acknowleging 009 as they past her 

"Piss all" Alec replied "No ones ever seen him, but he's connected alright, KGB, Military, from what I figure you don't find this bastard he finds you"  
"He won't be easy to track then" James said stepping into the lift and pushing the numbers that would lead them down to Q-Branch 

"Well we could go in the direction of his competition" Alec said a knowing smirk lifting his lips "An old friend of yours I believe", James rose and eyebrow and leaned his weight onto one hip waiting for Alec to go on, "Ex KGB, size of a house, walks with a lip thanks to a bullet through the knee..............."

"No bloody way!" 

"Oh yeah, Valentin Dmitrovich Zukovsky!" Alec cackled as they headed into Q-Branch "And I doubt he's forgiven you for shooting him, stealing his car and his girl!"

"Occupational hazard" James replied unrepentantly and frowned as Major Boothroyd AKA Quartermaster or Q rolled over to them in a wheelchair with his leg in a cast "Is that what happened here?" he asked tapping the cast 

"No, hunting!" the Major declared and seconds later the cast flew off his leg and exploded!

Alec pouted like the five year old he was at heart "Now why didn't I get one of them when I broke my leg last year?" he whined receiving a glower from the Major 

"Because you make things explode without the need for C-4 006, now come with me and don't touch anything!".

 

Grinning like a pair of naughty school boys the two double ohs followed their Quartermaster and were shown their new car, a very nice BMW with the usual refinements of weapons and gadgets that both were eager to start playing with  
"Just what one needs after a hard day at the office!" James declared 

"Need I remind you that you have a licence to kill not to break the traffic laws?" Boothroyd growled

"We wouldn't dream of it!" Alec lied "Surely blow jobs can't count as breaking traffic laws!"

"Just public decency but neither of you care for that anymore than anything else!" Boothroyd said slapping Alec's hand as he began to fiddle with something or other!

Next they were given belts with repelling hooks on them and most amusingly exploding pens which Boothroyd demonstrated for them upon an unfortunate dummy by the name of Fred who was blown to pieces!

"Now don't say it!" Boothroyd said pointing at James

"The writing was on the wall?" he offered innocently 

"And the rest of him!" Boothroyd chuckled before snatching his sandwich back from Alec's over curious hands "Now you two get out of here and try not to destroy the whole of Russia while you're there, and bring that equpiment back in one piece!"

"We'll do our level best!" Alec sword with a mocking bow and wrapped an arm about James leading him out of Q-Branch to get to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Alec's back story slightly because if his parents were Cossacks then by the twenty first century he'd be far too old to be a 00 agent, so I've made them his Grandparents instead.
> 
> Please comment, comments are my cocaine!

St Petersburg 

 

James let Alec handle customs, while he spoke fluent Russian himself for Alec it was his first language so it just made sense for him to do this rather than for James to have to remind himself of the correct accent and pronounciation of words that were natural to Alec.

In a far shorter time than there would have been without Alec charming both the Men and Women at passport control the two men had collected their luggage and picked up their car which had been sent over for them.

James was a little disappointed since it was a BMW and not an Aston Martin DB5 which was always his car of choice where as Alec prefered a Lambourgini or a Lexus, but beggars can't be choosers and after a brief scuffle in which Alec used the ungentlemanly tactic of sticking his hand down James's trousers in public and groping him the Russian got hold of the keys and took the drivers seat.

"Bloody bastard!" James grumbled getting into the passenger side and brushing the snow off his shoulders "You known in London April is a Spring month"

"Yeah where as in Russia we freeze our Bollocks off all the damn time" Alec replied putting his foot down and refusing to care about traffic lights, pedestrians, other drivers, or anything in fact!

"Want to go to the Hotel and check in or head straight to see Valentin?" he asked taking a corner at ninety and narrowly avoiding hitting two cars and a biker who flipped him off!

"Why not head straight to see Valentin?" James replied relaxing far too easily considering Alec's driving even when he went on the wrong side of the road to over take three cars with a bus heading their way which missed them by an inch at the most!

"At least he should have some decent Vodka on hand" Alec mused heading out of the "Nice" part of the city and heading more towards the industrial and poorer end of town where the gangsters, drug dealers, low rent whores, and Valentin frequented.

 

 

Q kept his head low to avoid his face being seen on cameras as he headed off the train and out of the station into St Petersburg city. Tired, hungry, and hurting he was running on pure adrenaline right now, he only caught two hours sleep on the train and was painfully aware of his scruffy appearance.

He'd only managed a basic wash in a public toilets and was sporting an aray of bruises, and cuts on his face along with the burn on his throat that stung in the cold air. Keeping his head down helped to keep people from looking at him too closely and becoming curious as to his injuries and appearance.

Having had on basic change in his pockets when he left Severnaya he had only been able to buy himself a cup of tea and his train ticket leaving with nothing left for food and he did not dare go home in case someone was looking for him. It wouldn't take long for the authorities to figure out he was not among the dead and he doubted Orumov would leave such a loose end dangling which meant he had to run again and start a new life somewhere else.

 

Ignoring the fact he was gasping for a cup of earl grey and his stomach was snarling in rage for the fact it hadn't been filled in nearly two days he went to the first libary he could find and got himself onto a computer to begin accessing his bank account remotely and sorting himself a new passport under another name. 

Quinn Linsey?, he could fake an Irish accent well enough and he doubted Americans would know the difference between a Dublin or a Belfast accent anyway!, New York perhaps for a new places to start over?.

While he was extracting money for himself and making fake documents to draw said money from a bank which he would print out before leaving Q couldn't resist checking he e-mails before ending that account perminantly and setting up a new one.

There was a new e-mail waiting for him and to his surprise it was from Boris 

 

'Kwyn are you alright?, did you get out alive?, I was so scared I ran, please contact me I am worried for you'

Smiling Q typed in a response to Boris telling him about Orumov, the mad woman he'd had with him and the fact they'd stolen Mischa after setting off Petya. He did not have to wait long before he got another reply

'You are not safe, trust no one, meet me at Our Lady of Smolensk in one Hour'.

Q set his documents to print and logged off the computer, after getting the documents he needed he left the libary and went straight to the nearest bank getting out his money and heading for the first cafe he could find and ordering a pot of tea and a cheese sandwich waiting impatiently for the time to pass.

 

 

Valentin's club was not somewhere either James or Alec would go usually, it was a converted wearhouse, cramped, baddly lit, and the girl squarking like a dying seagull into the microphone was what passed as the entertainment!.

Both agents hid in the shadows and waited as Valentin made his grumbling way through the club then James cocked his gun at his head  
"Walther PPK 9mm only three men I know use such a gun and I believe I've killed two of them!" the former KGB Agent drawled in amusment

"Lucky me!" Bond said stepping out of the shadows and groaning as a gun was cocked at his head, (Alec would never let him live this down!)

"I think not!" Valentin smirked until a third gun was cocked and a barrel was pressed into his temple

"I think so!" Alec said emphisising his accent and grinning at Valetin 

"Trevelyan" Valentin sneered

"Zukovsky" Alec returned "Tell your rent-a-thug to drop his weapon and piss off will you?"

"Or what?" 

"Or you'll have two legs with limps in!" Alec growled pressed the gun harder into Valentin's head in threat, the Russian gangster gritted his teeth before waving a hand and the gun was taken from Bond 

"Thank you" James begrudgingly said to Alec who gave him an eat shit grin "Lets get down to business shall we?" 

"Business?" Valentin scoffed "My knee aches every single day!, twice as bad when it is cold!, do you have any idea how long the winter lasts in this country?"

"You ought to emitgrate!" Alec offered "I did!"

"Besides a KGB agent of your stature Valentin should know that the skill was not in hitting your knee but in managing to miss the rest of you!" James teased in a hit to Valentin's size 

"So why did you not kill me?" Valentin asked 

"Call it professional curtesy"

"And I am to extend you that same curtesy?"

"You are if you want to line your pockets" Alec said "With a quarter of a Million in Dollars", at once Valentin's eyes lit up at the mention of such money and beckoned to the two men to follow him to his private office so they could talk without anyone else listening.

 

Sitting on the sofa in Valetin's office both James and Alec accepted a vodka from him and saluted each other before downing the shots   
"So what do I have to do to earn this......reward?" Valentin asked "Get you access to the KGB?, the Military?"

"Set us up with Janus" James said 

"Janus?, what has he done to deserve the likes of you two darkening his doorway?"

"He stole a hellicopter and killed alot of innocent Russians" James replied 

"I have six"

"Three none that fly!" Alec countered reaching for the vodka and pouring another glass full for himself before offering the bottle to James "C'mon Valentin this bastard isn't just a criminal he's a traitor, to his own country and people!"

"What can you expect from a Cossack?"

"What?" James asked frowning while Alec flinched, his Grandparents had been Cossacks who had survived Stalin only for his Gandfather to murder his Grandmother and then kill himself, his Father had escaped barely with his life to be brought up by his maternal Grandparents and eventually drunk himself to death unable to live with having wittnessed his Father's murder and suicide, James of course knew all of this and slipped his hand to Alec's giving it a squeeze

"This Janus I have never met the man but I know that he is a Cossack" Valentin said "Or at least his parents were"

"Which means he must be in his seventies at least" James said "And he'd have one hell of a grudge against both the Russian and British governments"

"To say the least" Alec agreed downing the vodka "He's already attacked Severnaya" he said to Valentin who snorted 

"Hardly a training accident!" he muttered "And you are worried as to what he plans next"

"You're not?" James inquired "Surpose it's St Petersburg he wipes out next hmm?, or Moscow?"

"Or London?" Valentin drawled downing his Vodka "Very well, for a Quarter of a Million I will set you both up with Janus and hope that the three of you kill each other slowly and painfully!".

 

Q's nerves were on high tension as he entered the Cathedral looking around for Boris, all he saw was an old woman praying and no sign of Boris, biting his bottom lip he walked through the old building shivering and flinching when he felt a draft, double doors slammed shut and he took off running only to slam straight into Boris and seconds later the mad woman from Severnaya.

"You bastard!" Q snarled as Onatopp cuffed his hands behid his back, he spat at Boris struggling in the grip of two more men who had acompanied Boris and Onatopp 

"Oh what was I to do moya kroshka!" Boris said holding up his hands in defence "Spend my life earning monkey nuts in Severnaya or earn Billions and set myself up for a life in the sun?"

"No amount of money is worth human lives you sack of shit!" Q roared lashing out with his legs at Boris who was only narrowly missed 

"Take him out of here" Onatopp ordered the thugs holding Q "And shut him up, we don't need him attracting attention to us", she pulled he mobile from her pocket and smirked at the text she had just received from Janus telling her to go to a hotel and if possible kill 006 and 007, if not to bring them to Janus so he might have the pleasure of doing so

"Time to go?" Boris asked looking anxious to get back to his computers

"For you definately" Onatopp replied "I on the other hand have a date to die for!".

 

 

Alec groaned through gritted teeth gripping tight to the swimming pool as James sucked him off beneath the water proving once again that he had an inhumane ability to hold his breath for so long!  
"Fuck!" he breathed "Moy svirepyy tigr" (My fierce Tiger), tipping back his head he closed his eyes and let out a long cry as he came down James's throat, panting heavily his body quivered as James climbed up him to the surface and clung to him like a limpit 

"Good for you Moy drakon?" he purred (My Dragon)

"You're a fucking cock slut Bond!, your throat was made for taking it!" Alec panted taking a second to pretend to resist despite the fact his body was completely pliant and relaxed as James man handled him, turning him to face the wall and slid a knee between his thighs thrusting his errect cock between Alec's buttocks 

"Like another part of you is made for taking this!" he growled into Alec's ear 

"Well, not like it's much of a strain!" Alec teased gasping and chuckling as James siezed his wrists in a bruising grip and bit hard at his throat 

"You'll have trouble moving tomorrow!" he hissed 

"Promises promises Tigr!", both men froze as they heard a door open and close and a shadow moved to the sauna 

"Bugger in hell!" Alec cursed tipping his head forward with a deep sigh

"No rest of the wicked" James sighed moving away from Alec and climbing out of the pool 

"Need a hand?" the Russian offered 

"No I think I can handle this" James replied wrapping a towel about his waist and picking up his walther "You take a breather, at your age I'm sure you need it!"

"Bastard!".


	3. Chapter 3

Q was taken to a junk yard of broken statues, some of Russia's leaders through out history, some of symbols or animals, most were broken or damaged in some way, very few of them were whole. 

Out of a train carriage General Orumov stepped his scarred face looking all the more ghastly in the twilight than Q remembered it from Severnaya.

The General regarded him then looking to a fidgiting Boris, "This is the one who escaped?" he asked 

"Yes, moya kroshka Kwyn" Boris said with a leer 

"Call me that again and I'll cut your tongue out and nail it to your face!" Q snarled struggling against his capturers trying to get free so he could give Boris the kicking he deserved 

"He has spirit, thats for sure!" Orumov chuckled

"Yes yes he does" Boris agreed "If you let me take him I will......"

"Nyet, you have work to do and I can not have you distracted" Orumov stated "You shall leave now to a plane to our base, this.........fiesty little survivor shall be well taken care of".

 

As Boris went away with a couple of Orumov's men The General extended his hand and caressed Q's face making him flinch and try to squirm out of his way.  
"A shame" he commented "Were there time I would have had pleasure in you"

"Go to hell!" Q snarled and spat in his face only to cry out as his face was backhanded by Orumov 

"Tie him up and place him in the Tiger, we'll deal with him and the other two in one go" the General ordered.

 

After some brutal fore play with Onatopp James managed to get the deranged bitch under control and to lead him and Alec to Janus. 

Leaving her in the car unconscious the two of them walked through the broken statues the both of them on their guard, eyes darting from shadow to shadow for possible danger.

"007, 006, it has been some time" a voice said directing their attention to a railway carriage out of which a face from the past came out

"Orumov" Alec breathed eyeing the General 

"Yes, the Man you failed to kill"

"My God!" James whispered "How in the hell did the Russian Military not know your Parents were Cossacks?" 

"Oh simply because my Mother and Father were not married, my Mother was a poor woman, my Father no better off, they planned to marry after the war and make me legitimate, but of course thanks to your Government and Stalin they never got that chance and my Father was killed by Stalin's execution squads" Orumov explained as he stepped down from the carriage walking towards them "My Mother sold herself on the streets to put food on the table, she was dead herself by the time I was ten, and I was brought up in an orphanige until I was old enough to take up arms for my country, a position which I prospered at"

"Hm, hence Janus the two faced Roman God brought to life" James mused 

"It was not God who gave me this face!, it was the pair of you!" 

"Hmm, I think we made an improvement to it!" Alec declared "Though you might want to think about flipping a coin!, you'd be a dead ringer for Two Face then!"  
James snorted at the Batman reference that went right over Orumov's head, however the two didn't get the chance to laugh long as darts were shot into their necks rendering them unconscious and the next thing they knew they were bound up in the tiger with a boy behind them screaming at them!.

 

"WAKE UP!" Q screamed dropping his Russian accent for his true London accent and struggling against his restraints and kicking at the seat in front of him where the two unconscious men were slowly coming too

"I'm here!" James groaned 

"This is one shitty hang over!" Alec grunted swallowing hard against the nausea that threatened 

"Get us out of here!" Q yelled at them "Do something don't just sit there"

"Alright keep your shirt on child!" James said shaking his head to clear his mind 

"James the missiles" Alec said nodding the console in front of them "The bastards set them to fire back on us!"

"Try and stop them!" James said while he looked for another way to get them out, in the end the only chance they had was the emergency escape route, the cabin they were in lifted up off the ground while the missiles exploded beneath them, two parachutes opened and they slowly decended to the ground with fire burning around them. 

 

"Oh the things we do for flyers miles!" James quipped grunting as Alec's knee connected with his stomach "Alec!"

"I'm trying to get free!" Alec replied finally undoing the ropes "You alright back there?" he asked making use of James's head to lean on while he looked at Q 

"Get off me you over grown ape!" James complained shoving Alec backwards and opening the doors to the cabin he staggered out throwing off the remains of the ropes and opened the door to the second cabin to help Q out only to be greeted with a boot to the stomach sending him reeling!, "Bloody hell!" he groaned landing on his arse while Q leaped out of the cabin falling to his knees and shoving himself up to run   
"Well bloody well get after him!" James yelled to Alec as the other double Oh came out of the cabin, with his hands still bound Q could n't escape easily and Alec soon had him in a bear hug lifting him off the ground with his legs kicking out!.

"Let me Go!" he screamed 

"Calm down we're not going to hurt you" Alec said keeping hold of Q even as he struggled against him "Like holding a squirming cat!" 

"A bit of a wild one!" James said coming over and dodging the kicking legs to undo the ropes on Q's wrists "Now, who are you and why did Orumov want you dead?"

"I'm no one and I don't know what you're talking about!" Q shouted "Let me go you bastards!"

"Not very grateful is he?, considering we saved his life?" Alec asked amused at Q's beahvior 

"What d'you want roses and chocolates?" James inquired 

"No, a good snog though oh Jesus!", Alec doubled over letting Q go as the boy managed to get a kick to his bollocks!, Q didn't get far though as James grabbed him and held him tight just as the Russian authorities showed up   
"Oh wonderful!" Alec drawled "Just what I wanted to do tonight, spend time in a Russian prison!".

 

Q didn't mind admitting to himself that he was beyond terrified as he and two men who had sort of rescued him were taken to a military base and all three of them were placed in a cell.

Crossing his arms over his chest he huddled into a corner trying to make himself small and unnoticable, a trick he had learned on the streets, look inconsequential, look like you were not worth notice and you avoided being beaten or worse. 

"No way out" Alec said eyeing the room "We'll have to wait until they move us"

"They'll likely split us up" James murmured "We meet at Nevsky Prospect?"

"No problem", the two men turned to look to Q and approached him like they would a wild animal capable of attacking them at any minute

"If you want to get out of this you need to talk to us" James said as gently as the situation would allow "Tell what your connection to Orumov is and what you know about Severnaya"

"I know nothing!" Q snapped "I've never been to Severnaya!"

"Your watch has, it's frozen by the goldeneye blast" Alec commented nodding to the forzen digital watch on Q's wrist "I'll bet you were the poor sod who climbed up that dish to get out of the base aswell"

Q flinched and refused to look the men in the eye, by their accents he knew they were Londoners, and by the way they acted he guessed they were some sort of military personal, probably affiliated with MI5 which meant if they found out who he was..........at that moment door was opened and the Defence Minister came in addressing them all.

"Commander Bond, Lieutenant Trevelyan, Tarkwyn Linleyov, please take a seat" he said gesturing to the table and sat himself down while the men reluctantly did the same  
"Now, how shall we execute you two?" the Minister asked of James and Alec

"What no small talk, no chit chat?" James drawled "So sad, a good interrogation has become a lost art!"

"Ah time was we could at least go through varius torture techniques and exchange some decent threats!" Alec sighed shaking his head 

"Your humor does not amuse me Gentlemen" the Minister said "So I have a Sevenaya programer, a missing Tiger Hellicopter and two British agents, this is an act of terrorism no?"

"Thats what a traitor in your Government wants you to believe"

"Governments may change Commander Bond but the penalty for terrorism is still the same"

"And what about the penalty for treason?" Alec roared

"Oh stop it all of you!" Q cried "You're like over grown children fighting over toys!", swallowing hard he took a breath and spoke more calmly to the minister making sure he was faking his accent again "It was Orumov, General Orumov, he and a woman killed everyone and stole the Goldeneye"

"You are sure it was Orumov?" the Minister asked 

"Yes, I could hardly mistake that face!"

"And why would he do that?" 

"because there is another sattelite", the Minister paled in shock at this clearly having not known of the second weapon, trying to save face he looked to James and Alec

"I believe you were saying something about the lost art of interrogation?" he drawled, he did not have long to enjoy this though since Orumov marched into the cell protesting the ministers presence and interrogation of the three prisoners, saddly he managed to get hold of James's confiscated gun and shot the Minister and the guards planning on making it look like Alec and James had killed the Minister and guards then been shot while trying to escape, Alec kicking the table at the General gave them a chance to make an attempt at said escape even as the guards began to pour into the corridors and they fled into the archives looking for a way out.

"Who the hell are you two?" Q panted as they hid behind a book case 

"James Bond"

"Alec Trevelyan, and you are?" Alec said "I know you're not Russian no matter what name and false accent you use"

Q opened his mouth to speak but at that moment bullets began to fire and as they ran the floor gave way under them sending him falling down into the soldiers arms and was taken directly to Orumov who ordered him to be taken to his car

"We need to get him back" Alec said 

"We'll need a get away vehicle then" James said taking off his belt and firing the piton above the window on the wall oposite them "Ready?" he asked as Alec did the same 

"Always!".

 

Together 006 and 007 crashed through the window and into the parking lot, shaking the glass off themselves they swiftly slid off the hood of the jeep they'd landed on and looked for a suitable vehicle, "Oh yes, perfect!" Alec declared running straight for the tank 

"M'll kill us!" James groaned hurrying after him "I'm driving!"

"I'm driving!"

"Move!, I'm bloody driving!"

"Can you even drive a tank?"

"Of course now shut up and get out the way!"

Alec pouted but did as James demanded then grinned wickedly "Fine, if you drive the tank I fire the cannon!"

"We don't need the cannon!" James said starting up the engine and frowned looking over to Alec "Alec we don't.........Alec don't..........", too late

"Fire in the hole!", and a bloody great hole was blown in the wall of the army base!

"M really will kill us for this!" James muttered but started the tank moving anyway!.


	4. Chapter 4

Q couldn't surpress his laughter as the wall of the army base exploded and a tank rumbled out taking down the rest of the wall with it!, besides him holding a gun to his head and cursing up a storm in Russian Orumov/Janus shouted at the driver to put his foot down and get them out of there as the tank followed them obliterating anything that was stupid/unfortunate enough to be in the way.

"Are you sure you can drive this thing!?" Alec bellowed as James plowed the tank into the wall of building as he drove it down a too small alley which by the time he was finished was a great deal larger

"Of course I can drive it!" James replied straightening his tie apparently indifferent to the rubble on the tank and the bullets being fired from varius police and military officers, he grunted and grumbled as Alec insisted on climbing all over him to get a look at what was going on 

"Honestly Cop cars against a tank?, c'mon people!" he snorted as James simple drove right through them!, "hey hey take the left we can make a short cut!" he urged 

"Stop backseat driving!" James shot back turning right just to spite Alec which naturally involved smashing up yet more vehicles and giving varius Russians heartattacks! "Think he's heading for the railway?" he asked 

"For that armored train, I'd say it's a safe bet" Alec replied craining his neck "He's taken the left, heading on past the monument"

"Thankyou Captain obvious I can see!" 

"Well at your age I'd just like to be sure!"

"You're older than me asshole!"

"Better looking too!", Alec grinned as a lorry with a double trailer passed in front of their path "Brilliant!"

"What?, no!, Alec no, no more bloody............" too late

"Fire in the hole!", the cannon boomed and blew the trailers into pieces giving the tank a fairly clean path through leaving Alec laughing like a maniac 

"We could have just driven straight through it" James sighed debating which way to drive about the monument and settled on the straightest path, right through it!  
"We're going for a pony ride!" he quipped as the horse statue was swept along with them only to be deposited on a couple of cop cars when they passed under a low bridge!.

 

Saddly for Q the car reached the train before James and Alec could catch up with them and he was dragged into the carriage with Orumov barking orders for the driver to get underway.

"Trouble?" Onatopp asked looking Q over like he was a piece of meat she wanted to devour whole 

"The Minister got them before I could" Orumov replied taking out his hip flask containing vodka and drank deeply "And those bastards escaped"

"Which is good for them and bad for us" Onatopp mused prowling around Q "At least we have something to have fun with though"

"Indeed" Orumov purred his cold eyes running over Q making the boy's blood turn to ice.

 

The train was already pulling out of the station as James drove the tank up and cursed "Where now?" he asked looking to Alec

"Theres a bridge not far from here, we can get ahead of them and derail the train" Alec replied 

"Just so we're clear are we doing this to stop Janus or to save the boy?" James asked pushing the tank to full speed 

"Both?" Alec said with a shrug.

 

Q's skin crawled as Onatopp pushed him into a chair and Orumov ran a hand up his thigh  
"I can certainly see why Boris likes you" the deranged General purred bringing his scarred face close to the boy who flinched back pressing himself as far back in his seat as he could get, "You'll like where we're going, you may even learn to like me", the General began to wettly kiss as Q's neck making him struggle and cry out as his face was seized and his mouth caught in a vile kiss.

With sickness rising in his throat Q struggled against Orumov biting his lips and tongue, shoving him back and slapping his face only to receive a brutal back hand from Onatopp which sent him sprawling to the floor where she pinned him down, crushing his pelvis with her thighs making him scream in pain   
"He is delightful!" she laughed as malicious as a cat with a mouse 

"Get the hell off me you crazy bitch!" Q screamed trying to fight her, but his fists were no match against a trained soldier and she soon had them pinned over his head and was licking his face 

"Sweet, I knew you'd taste sweet!" she breathed clamping her thighs even tighter, Q screwed his eyes shut determined to block out whatever happened next but at the moment the radio crackled and the engine room called with a problem sending Onatopp and Orumov down the train to investigate leaving Q with only a guard to watch him.

 

With the training for straight for the tank Alec quickly fired off one last round from the cannon setting the front of the train on fire and destroying the engine, then leapt from the tank running to join James in the grass on the embankment as the train slammed into the tank and slowly came to stop.

The two agents wasted no time in getting on board, a kick to the face from Alec had Orumov thrown back from the gun which James picked up and leveled on him   
"Why can't you two be good boys and die?" the General growled

"You first" James replied "Her", he pointed to Onatopp "Second, UP!".

 

With no other choice they rose to their feet reguarding the double ohs with disdane "So what will you do now?" Orumov drawled "This situation annlysis read hopeless, no back up, no escape plan, and us the only bargaining chip"

"Where is he?" Alec growled as disinterested in Orumov's jibes as James was 

"Ah yes your fatal weaknesses" Orumov smirked and picked up his radio to signal his guard, "Lovely boy, tastes like.....what would you say?" he looked to Onatopp who leered and licked her forefinger

"Strawberrys"

"We wouldn't know" James grunted 

"Pity, you don't know what your missing!" Orumov leered "And here he is", at gun point a bruised Q was lead in by his guard looking equal parts furious and frightened 

"Are you alright?" Alec asked looking to Q since James couldn't afford to take his eye off Orumov and Onatopp 

"I'll live" Q replied stiffly 

"And we're back to where we started nine years ago are we not?" Orumov asked "The Mission or the friend, is he a friend?, you haven't fucked him yet so I assume a friend", he grinned at Q as neither double Oh reacted to the barbs, "You know my dear these two have quite the reputation, they share Everything, their food, drink, beds, bodies, and of course, lovers" the scarred man laughed "No doubt they'd enjoy having you between them, a toy to play with and discard like all the rest, How many Men and Women have you fucked over now?, must be over a hundred!"

"But we never have to pay for it or force someone" Alec replied in a calm voice and smiled at the guard holding Q "Скажи мне, что сделал это казак обещаю вам?"  
(Tell me what did this Cossack promise you?) he asked in perfect Russian   
"Ты знал, что ты не ?, он казак"  
(You knew didn't you?, he's a Cossack)

"It's in the past" Orumov growled while the Guard gazed at him stunned 

"Это правда?" he asked (Is this true)

"What is true is that in forty eight hours we will have more money than God while these fools will have tiny memorial services attended by a few MI6 workers and be forgotten by history"

"He'll betray you!" James shouted "Just like he has his own country!"

"My country betrayed me!" Orumov growled "And both it and yours will pay the price!", giving a nod to the guard he and Onatopp bolted, James turned and killed the guard before firing at the retreating backs of Onatopp and Orumov but it didn't help as the cabin was sealed in armour plating trapping them inside.

 

"This plating must be inches thick!" James said as he tested it 

"Are you alright?" Alec asked using his sleeve to wipe the guards blood from the boys face and looking him over "Did that bastard....."

"No, nore did she" Q replied crossing his arms over his chest

"I set the explosives for six minutes gentlemen" came Orumov's voice from the radio "The same six minutes you gave me, it was the least I could do for such old "friends"

"What does that mean?" Q asked

"That we've got three minutes" James muttered shooting at the door in a futile attempt to break through the armor

"We'll have to cut out way through" Alec said removing his watch from his wrist while Q went straight to the computer "What are you doing?" 

"Finding out where their going" the boy replied tapping at the keyboard "Boris is online back up files, I can spike him and find out where their base is", with his fingers moving at almost blinding speed Alec and James watched in amazment, after a moment Q realized he was being stared and scowled at them "Well don't just stand there get us the hell out of here!"

"Yes Sir!" James said with a mock salute

"I like him bossy!" Alec said kneeling on the floor with his watch at the ready, between them they quickly cut a hole in the bottom of the train giving them an escape route as Q hacked into Boris's system 

"Thirty seconds!" James called 

"Okay he's not in Russia, London, Paris, Rome, or Madrid, not New York" Q rattled off as the search stretched across the globe "Rio, Miami, Mexico City"

"We need to go!" Alec said taking Q's wrist 

"One moment, he's in Cuba! Havana...no wait!" 

"NOW!" James yelled grabbing his other wrist and pulling Q along, the three of them ran from the train and hit the ground just as it exploded showering them in debris 

"Knew I shouldn't have had that curry!" Alec quipped rolling onto his back with a laugh 

"You've got to admit our relationship with Orumov is beoming increasingly explosive!" James remarked joining Alec in laying on the ground panting and laughing obserdly

"You two need proffesional help!" Q grumbled getting to his feet and starting to walk away only to be startled by both agents suddenly getting in front of him

"And where d'you think you're going?" James asked 

"Whats it to you?" Q shot back 

"Well we did save you from Orumov twice now, and destroyed half of St Petersburg doing so" Alec offered with a grin "Doesn't that earn us something?" 

Q glared at the men in front of him, he hated to admit it but God damnit they were hot in a handsome, rugged, boyish, and Fucking Jesus Christ drop dead gorgeous way!. While his brain told him not to trust them, to get the hell away from them as fast as he could, his body was telling him quite the oposite, and it wasn't just a physical attraction to the two men, after all they'd been through in the past few hours these two men actually made him feel oddly safe despite all the destruction they seemed to leave in their wake, a feeling he hadn't had in a long time.

However that didn't mean he was going to forget all his life lessons and throw all caution to the wind, instead he folded his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at the pair "What had you mind?" he asked 

"Well, you tell us your real name, let us take you back to our hotel to get cleaned up, and have a decent meal" James said "And let our........office contact your next of kin..."

"I have no next of kin" Q said "And you already know my name"

"Tarkwyn Linleyov is not a real name" Alec said "By your accent you are no Russian, a Londoner I would say", when Q revealed nothing James sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder only to have Q flinch away a clear sign of abuse that neither he nore Alec missed 

"We're not going to hurt you or demand anything of you" James said holding his hands up to show peace "We want.............you won't be safe in this country anymore, it will be better if you go back home"

"I have no Home to go back to" Q ground out through gritted teeth "And I'm not letting Boris and Orumov go so easily either"

""You can't be thinking of going after them!" Alec cried 

"Aren't you?" 

"It's our job"

"Ha!, I'll wager I can do more damage on my lap top sitting in my pajamas before my first cup of earl grey than you two could do in a year!" Q shot back "Besides can either of you access the controlls of the sattelite or disarm the weapon?"   
The double ohs looked at each other and then back at Q, "So, ever fancied going to Cuba?".


	5. Chapter 5

Alec and James took a still jittery Q back to their hotel, they both knew they wouldn't be safe there for very long but they needed to report back to M have arrangements made for them to travel to Cuba. 

"The bathrooms just through there if you want to go and shower and get cleaned up" Alec said pointing in the direction of the bathroom, "Are you hurt at all?, any injuries that we should take care of?"

"M'fine" Q mumbled self hugging, his eyes were down cast and his shoulders were stiff with tension, Alec exchanged a glance with James, the boy was anything but fine, his closed off expression and body language all screamed fear and not just fear of Janus. Over the years they'd seen all forms of abuse, enough to make even their hardened stomachs turn over in disgust, they had also known alot of victims of abuse, the wives, girl friends, boy friends, of their marks, or people who had become mixed up in crimes. Everything about how Q was acting right now had them both certain he had suffered abuse in his past.

"You are safe here" Alec said putting an arm about Q's shoulders to lead him to the bathroom, he made sure that he saw the action before making contact so he wouldn't startle the boy "No ones going to hurt you, us least of all"

Q looked up with a startled expression wondering what he'd given away, Alec's face told him nothing, and neither did James's, more than a little uncomfortable he scurried into the bathroom and shut and locked the door.

 

"I'd like to find the fuckwit who hurt that boy and rip them a few new ones!" Alec muttered 

"Tell me about it" James sighed heading for the bed and flipping open the lap top, he quickly connected to the secure server and made contact with MI6 and Tanner.

"What the hell are you two doing, have you any idea of the shit storm we're dealing with?, driving a tank through St Petersburg!?" Tanner cried on their secured skype   
"M's been doing her nut!, the Russians are spitting glass over this!"

"I told you the tank was bad idea!" James drawled looking to Alec with a grin 

"Yeah but it was fun!" 

"Bond!, Trevelyan!, what in Gods name are you two playing at!", M sounded both furious and exasperated in her agents, she certainly had a face of thunder as she came into veiw on the laptop "I send you two there to find Janus not destroy half a bloody city!"

James cringed at the seething tone from their boss while Alec simply grinned as he made use of the mini bar

"Half a city is an exageration M" James said "And we know who Janus is and where he is gone"

"We've also made a new friend!" Alec offered walking over the bed and sliding onto it handing James a martini while he drank his vodka on the rocks 

"I don't want to know about your bloody conquests!" M practically roared "I know you two enter all situations cock first!, and if not that then with guns blazing and C4!" 

"She knows us so well!" Alec snickered and grunted as James's elbow met his ribs!

"Janus is in fact General Orumov, his parents were Cossacks, he has a grudge agaonst both Russia and England for their deaths" James reported "He's got another Goldeneye, a second sattelite that the Russian military didn't know about. Orumov shot The Minister, he wanted to make it look as if Alec or I had done it. We tracked him to his armored train but he took off in another chopper, he's headed for Cuba where he has his base, where exactly in Cuba we don't know but thats where we'll be heading" 

"Tanner get them a charter to Miami and contact the CIA to meet them there" M ordered before turning back to James and Alec "Any other details you can furnish us with?"

"Yes, we have a.......computer wizz, he was the survivor of Severnaya, he's helping us, he can deal with the sattelite"

"Can he be trusted?" M asked 

James looked to Alec who shrugged "He's....he's not in bed with Janus thats certain, he's strong, he survived Severnaya and two encounters with Orumov and kept his head in dangerous situations", that wasn't truly saying that they trusted the boy yet but then they hardly knew him and they both knew better than to trust without reason, James especially after Vesper

"Whats this boys name?" M asked clicking her fingers most likely for Tanner to take notes 

"Tarkwyn Linleyov" James replied "But he's not Russian, he does a good accent but he's a Londoner really, his accent slips when he's upset or scared"

"Age?, description?" M rattled off 

"Five ten, five eleven, nine and a half to ten stone, black hair, green eyes, in his twenties" 

"Have you got all that?" M asked looking off camera to whom ever was recording this, "We're looking him up now" she said back to James 

"We've got them a Lear, three hours from now to fly direct to Miami" Tanner reported 

"Hmm just enough time for a few more drinks and something to eat!" Alec said hopping up off the bed and going to the phone to call room service "Fancy Beluga?"

"Always, get a bottle of Bollinger too"

"If you two can stop spending tax payers money faster than politician expence accounts for just one moment!" M grunted gritting her teeth 

"Yeah Blinys both sweet and savory, Knish, Kalduny, Veal Orlov, and Lymonnyk!" Alec ordered from room service "Oh yeah and three Sbiten, yes charged to the credit card on file"

"I hope he's got a good appetite" James mused at the feast Alec had ordered 

"I know I have!" Alec said with a grin "In all areas!"

"We have him" M suddenly said drawing James's attention from Alec to the lap top "Tarquin Linley, twenty seven years old, born in London, Father unknown, Mother killed in a hit and run twenty years ago, no other family at which point he was placed in care and spent the next six years being shunted from home to home until he.....well I assume he ended up on the streets since he disappeared from the system until a couple of years ago when he hacked MI5 and told them exactly how poor their security was and offered to help fix it for them, for a price"

"Let me guess how that went down" James muttered rolling his eyes 

"Unsurprisingly the fools put out a warrent for his immediate arrest for treason instead of seeking him out to hire him and utilize his genius"

"Pen pushing pricks don't know their arses from their elbows!" Alec offered 

"Bring that boy back to us Bond" M ordered "We can use someone like that"

"Understood" James said and ended the connection, draining his martini, he rose to his feet and frowned at the bathroom door "He's been in there for a while" he murmured walking over and rapping his knuckles lightly on the door "Q?, are you okay in there?" 

"M'good, b'out in a sec" came the muffled reply, James pused his lips, he could easily break the bolt, it would hardly take much of a shoulder against the door to get it open but doing so it would most likely frighten Q all the more so against his better judgement he backed away and let the younger man come out on his own.

 

 

After going into the bathroom Q had spent several minutes just standing against the door biting his bottom lip and shaking while his mind frantically tried to make sense everything that was happening. 

A few days ago he was just another programer at Severnaya dealing with Boris's lechery, now he was on the run from the Russian Military and Government to go with being on the run from MI5 and had hooked up with secret agents from MI6!.

"This is insane, totally insane!" he whispered running his hands through his hair "I'm going after a psycho lunatic!, I'm working with people who will arrest me!, I should be running across the world and getting away from everyone!", shakily he looked about the large bathroom. There was a full vanity and a crome counter along with a deep sink, a biddet beside the toilet, a large deep tub and a power shower.

There was no window therefore no way out, and he knew without even trying that he wouldn't get past the two agents in the other room so he stayed where he was, after all it had been days since he'd had a decent wash and the power shower was calling to him as were the fluffy towels. 

Stripping out of his grubby clothes he climbed into the shower and turned it on full blast just as hot as he could stand. After using the shampoo that all hotels provide along with the tiny bars of soap he just stood under the flow of hot water and let it relax his muscles, he was still there when James knocked on the door startling him   
"M fine, b'out in a sec" he called turning off the shower and climbing out, the towels were just as soft as they looked and wrapped him up enough to venture out into the other room without feeling too embaressed 

"Hey, food should be here in a few minutes" Alec greeted taking his own dressing gowl and slipping over Q's shoulders "We'll get you some new clothes, I don't think ours will fit you"

"Thanks" Q mumbled doing the dressing gown up and slipping the towel off, he tossed it back into the bathroom and went to the bed where the lap top was, "I can spike Boris again if you want?" 

"Thats alright, we've got a flight to Miami in a few hours and we'll head to Cuba from there"

Q nodded curling in on himself on the bed and jumping when room service called with their food which Alec served out grinning as James poped the cork on the champagne and poured three glasses 

"You celebrating something?" Q asked taking his glass and sipping 

"Discovering who Janus is and where he's based" James replied sitting on the bed besides him "Making a new new friend in you"

"We're friends?" 

"We hope to be" Alec replied bringing over the Bliny's to the bed and offering the plate to Q who snagged a chocolate one to nibble at "We're going to be honest with you aswell so they'll be no horrible surprises to come", Q sat up straighter his finger squeezing a bit too tightly on the bliny so that the chocolate dripped onto his hand 

"We spoke to the Office about you and they've identified you" James said swiftly holding up a hand as the fear immediately filled Q's eyes "We're not going to let MI5 arrest you or anything, the brain dead idiots can go and get bent!"

"Knob heads couldn't find a hooker in a whore house anyway!" Alec snorted popping the last of his bliny in his mouth and chewing "You're safe with us"

"You can't guarantee that" Q said "Nore getting me off that treason charge"

"No but our boss can" James replied with a warm smile that usually had girls falling onto the bed beneath him moments later, Q felt his stomach flutter under the power of that smile and shifted uncomfortably, "She can see your potential just as we can"

"Potential as what?" Q asked setting down the bliny and wiping his hand on a napkin 

"As an MI6 employee, most likely in Q-Branch with the other boffins and nerds!" Alec unhelpfully replied 

"Alec I've told you not to help in negotiations!, it's like a forrest fire and your in put is akin to throwing kerasine over the flames!" James groaned pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing deeply 

"What?, I think boffins are cute!" Alec defended "And Tarquin here is plenty cute!"

Q's cheeks flamed and he looked into his champagne flute as if it held the secrets to the universe, "It's just Q, or Quin"

"Q, well you are certainly a whole lot better looking that the other Q we know!" Alec said with a slightly manic smile and easily deflected the swipe James took at him 

"Umm aren't.....aren't you two......like.....together?" Q asked, from what he'd seen of the pair he certainly thought they were a couple 

"We're not exactly like most couples kotyenok" Alec purred "We can love others awell as each other", Q shifted uncomfortably blushing even harder, he couldn't say that he wasn't tempted he'd have to be blind, deaf, and insane not to be tempted but uncertainty kept him from giving into said temptation and had him flinching from the gentle brush of Alec's fingers against the back of his hand 

Alec got the message at once and backed off, letting James take the lead, "We're not going to force you into anything you don't want" he assured Q, "Not in anything, including the job" 

"You'll let me go after we've dealt with Orumov if I don't want to go back to the UK with you?" 

James shifted uncomfortably as did Alec, disobeying the order to take Q back to SIS would be treason but they didn't want to force him either, "S'okay" Q said nodding his head "I won't put you in that position, I'll go with you when this is over"

"You'll be safe I promise" James said "We'll make sure of it" 

Q didn't look convinced but he also didn't look ready to bolt which James took as a good sign, they could work with that and build trust as they went along, "Now, we have two and a half hours before we need to be at the airport" he said picking up the bliny that Q had discarded and handed it to him "You need to eat a good meal since you're so thin a puff of wind could blow you over!, we'll get you some new clothes, and we'll fly to Miami and talk to the CIA and make our move from there alright?"

"I'm not that thin!" Q grumbled accepting the Bliny anyway "But that cool, but.....you two got any valium?", James rose an eyebrow and glanced to Alec 

"Why?"

"I'm scared of flying!".


	6. Chapter 6

With how skinny he was finding clothes that would fit Q was not an easy task and it took them going to several stores to find enough clothing for him to wear and be comfortable in. The problem was also that James and Alec couldn't agree on clothing styles, the only thing they agreed on when it came to clothes was that they had to be designer labels, it seemed neither believed that clothing that cost less than three or four figures an item was fit to adorn their persons or for that matter Q's despite all his protests and near heart attacks at the price tags. 

While James wanted Q to be wearing his style of clothing, designer suits, silk or pure 100% cotten shirts, silk ties, and butter soft leather shoes that seemed to not even know what mud was, Alec preffered a more casual appearence. He wanted Q to be wearing Jeans, leather, or khaki trousers, expensive t-shirts or shirts with open collars, leather jackets and good two inch thick soled boots. 

Q managed to select some items for himself while the two squabbled sounding very much like bickering toddelers, settling for simple cut off cargo pants, a couple of t-shirts, and short sleeved shirts, since they were going to Miami and then Cuba he decided to buy for the heat and tried not blush too hard when Alec selected a pair of tight fitting spedos for him to wear aswell or the silk pajamas that James picked out for him and grabbed himself a pack of boxer shorts before either could start picking him out thongs or silk or anything other than the loose fitting comfortable sort he always wore.

Several thousand dollars later they were on their way to a disused air strip outside of the city where the Lear was waiting for them.   
By this time Q had taken his valium and downed some vodka and was snoring peacefully in the back of the BMW that was loaded up onto the jet aswell, there was a brief fight between Alec and James as to who would carry their sleepy kitten on board, James won by punching Alec in the stomach and kicking his legs from under him and managed to grab Q and leg it for the jet before the Russian was up off the ground   
"Chertov Ublyudok angliyskiy!" he shouted at James's back (Fucking English Bastard!).

 

They were both briefed on the flight by MI6, several sweeps of Cuba had already been done with sattelites but nothing had yet been found, Felix Leiter would be meeting them in Miami, they'd been booked into the presedent Suite of the best Hotel in Miami and Felix would join them there and let them know what help they could expect from the CIA, which as it was Cuba they were going into was not likely to be alot. 

"Oh and you two had better not cause another diplomatic incident while your in either America or Cuba!" M stipulated her cat like eyes narrowed and glared at them from the screen 

"We'll make every effort not to Ma'am" James lied with a dashing smile that earned absalutely no brownie points at all 

"Dear God is that the whelp that's a bloody computer genius?" M suddenly exclaimed looking at Q's slumbering form that had "Somehow" become draped over Alec with his head resting over the Russian's heart with Alec's fingers combing through his hair   
"He looks about twelve years old!, and skinny enough to be on a cat walk!"

"Oh leave our kotyenok alone!" Alec said pressing a kiss to the young mans temple making him murmer in his sleep and snuggle closer 

"Cradle robbing now are we?" M ground out "Just make sure you bring that little genius back to us in pristine condition you hear me?"

"Not a single hair out of place M" James said with a grin "Which will be quite a feat since his hair seems to have a life of it's own and might just have the intention of migrating from his person!"

"Cock this mission up and both you and Trevelyan will be migrating to the North Pole for the forseeable future!"

"Well so long as we take some cock socks to keep warm!" Alec offered seemingly uneffected by M's glacial stare 

"We'll do our best M and bring our little kitten back to Six before you know it" James said and cut off the connection before Alec could say something that landed them some place worse than the arctic circle, The Sea of Tranquility perhaps without a space suit!.

"Cock socks?" he asked in exasperation 

"Better than frost bite of the dick!" was Alec's oh so helpful answer, and people wondered why James drank so bloody much!.

 

Miami

 

Q proved to be completely adoreable as he woke up, his nose would twitch and his eyes would screw tightly shut while while he mumbled incoherantly and yawned, his hands coming up to his face to rub away sleep before he finally opened his eyes. 

"That has to have been the cutest thing I've ever seen" Alec said as Q slowly sat up looking adoreable confused 

"Where are we?" he asked rubbing his fuzzy head 

"Miami, we've just landed" James said handing him a bottle of water to refresh himself with, groaning Q pulled himself up properly and drank the water hoping to shake the effects of the drug from his head as soon as possible, he had hardly put the cap back on the bottle when Alec suddenly swept him off his feet into a bridal hold 

"You got to carry him on board I get to carry him off!" Alec stated to James and promptly shoved past him leaving him to carry the luggage down the car 

"I can walk!" Q protested trying to squirm free of the embrace resulting in Alec holding him tighter and nuzzeling his neck "Alec!" he cried 

"Sorry kotyenok I just can't get enough of you!" 

"You're not sorry and this is humiliating!" Q grumbled sulkily 

"Oh you look so cute when you pout!"

"I do not pout!" 

"You do, it makes me want to get that bottom lip of yours between my teeth and give it a good nip ugh!", the grunt that escaped Alec was the result of James wacking the back of his head as he caught up with them 

"I do appologise for Trevelyan, he's not fully house broken yet but I am working on it and taking him to obedience school!"  
"poshel na khuy!" Alec snarled (Fuck you)

"gde i kogda!" James replied with a grin and a glint in his eye

"Ne mogli by vy oba zakryl yebesh' vverkh ?" Q snapped making them both look at him in surprise (Could you both shut the fuck up!?), "What?" he cried "I've been living in Russia, you think I never picked up the language?"

"With you wonders will never cease I think!" James chuckled pressing a kiss to his forehead!.

 

Having already seen the size of the hotel room in Russia Q wasn't overly surprised by the vastness of the suite they had in America, though he did raise an eyebrow at the fact there was only one bed, king size, but still just the one. 

"I'll take the couch" he mumbled with reddened cheeks 

"Nonsense we'll share the bed" James said "We promise to keep our hands to ourselves"

"And other parts!" Alec unhelpfully offered as he checked out the mini bar and started tossing James bottles to make cocktails, Q flushed but was unable to hide the slight smile on his face 

"I um, I'm gonna go for a shower" he mumbled shuffling off to the bathroom trying and failing to control the butterflys in his stomach and the pleasent flush that he got from the fact that two such adonises were interested in him.

 

Alec wrapped an arm about James's neck as they watched Q go and kissed his temple "He's all ours Tigr, I can feel it!"

"Is that what you feel?" James asked with a chuckled running his hand over Alec's crotch "Because I can feel something else entirely!".

 

Dressed in his new Pajamas and sipping a cup of earl grey while looking through the dessert menu with Alec Q was feeling more relaxed than he had in days, in fact he didn't even stiffen when the door to the suite was knocked. 

With James in the shower it was Alec who went to the door his gun held behind his back just in case though he instantly relaxed when he saw Felix and stood back to let the man in.

"Been a while" Alec said shaking hands with Felix 

"Eighteen months I believe" Felix replied 

"Q this is the head of the CIA Felix Leiter, Felix this is our new friend Tarquin Linley" 

"Mr Linley" Felix said extending his hand to Q who took it and shook it 

"Just Q please" 

"Q, then, and just Felix" the American said with a warm smile, he rose an eyebrow at the well used mini bar "Settling in no doubt?"

"Getting there" Alec replied hardly glancing up as James came out of the bathroom stark naked with his towel slung over his shoulders 

"Felix!, good to see you how are you?" he greeted happily apparently unworried by the fact he was naked 

"I was quite well until I walked into this lunatic assylum!" Felix sighed shaking James's hand and keeping his eyes averted from going below James's shoulders, he did however snatch up the scotch from the mini bar and pour himself a glass which he downed in one!

"Tigr I think you might want to put something on before our kotyenok has a nervous break down!" Alec snickered nodding towards the scarlet faced flustered young man who were desperately trying not to look at anything! 

"Hm?, oh yes of course!" James replied having apparently forgotten that he hadn't dressed since his shower and headed for the bedroom to do so "So what have you got for us Felix?" he yelled as he dug out a silk kimono and belted it up about his waist 

"A plane to fly into Cuba, and back up Marines if needed" Felix replied "Though officially speaking the CIA and the American Military has absalutely no knowledge of your incursion into Cuba and certainly will not be assisting you in anyway!"

"Naturally" Alec drawled throwing himself down on the sofa beside Q and putting his arm about his shoulders 

"We've got you cleared on our radar for 06:00 tomorrow morning, when you approach Cuba you'll need to stay below their radar, 600 ft"

"Five hundred feet" Q corrected "We're looking for a copy of the Severnaya base the same the Secret ones America has in New Zealand!"

"And how d'you know about that?" Felix demanded and looked to James "How does he know about that?"

"I know about it because American internet security leaks more than a sieve with a large hole in it's center!" Q snorted 

Felix gaped at him and then at the agents who were torn between looking smug and convulsing with laughter!, "God spare me from damn Limeys!" Felix grunted and helped himself to another scotch, from his inside pocket of his jacket he drew out the address for the plane and tossed it to James who caught it with one hand   
"You take care out there" he said "I know you two idiots thrive on danger but this bastard knows your coming, he'll be ready for you"

Alec's smile was pure wolf and the gleam in his eyes feral, "Not as ready as we are for him".

 

Q had expected to be sleeping on the edge of the bed with James and Alec curled up together, however he found himself sandwiched between them his face and head against James's chest with Alec wrapped against his back his arms thrown about his waist and leg over Q's snuggling him close.

"You two are worse than octypuses!" Q sighed deciding he was too tired since he was still getting the valium out of his system to bother putting up much of a fuss and settled down to sleep 

"Oh we're much better than that" James purred kissing his cheek and nuzzeling him "Just wait till the morning!" 

Q wanted to whimper, wanted to protest but he was so warm and comfortable and Alec's breath on the back of his neck was so soothing that he found himself drifting off into dreams within moments not hearing the dirty chuckle from Alec or the approving pur from James.

 

The alarm went off at four thirty waking them all with some what of a jolt, Alec cursed in Russian promptly pulled the throwing knife from under his pillow and proceeded to stab the offending item to death!.   
Q groaned tried to roll away from James who he'd fallen asleep on only to find himself clung onto and his morning erection being rubbed against James's own and he was soon treated to Alec's being pressed against his backside making him whimper helplessly   
"If you want us to let you go to not touch you say so now and we'll go into the bathroom without a question" James whispered into his ear while his hand slipped down between himself and Q to grip both their cocks "D'you want me to stop?" he asked as Q moaned his eyes shutting tight and thrust into James's hand making the older man chuckle and start to stroke their cocks while Alec rubbed himself against Q's silk covered backside and bite at his throat playfully.

Q was lost in bliss gripped tight to James's shoulders and squirming desperately between the two agents that seemed to be devouring him whole between them, having hand no one touch him for so long, or in such an erotic and passionate yet tender way Q knew he wouldn't last long, biting his bottom lip and screwing his eyes even tighter he let out a loud cry as he spilled into James's hands shuddering so much that Alec was brought off soon after him leaving just James who stroked himself with swifter speed until he joined his lovers in sagging back against the bed and each other enjoying the pleasent haze that came over him.

"Definately the best way to start the day" Alec sighed kissing the hicky on Q's throat "Gets you ready for anything!", Q yelped and squirmed as he licked the bruise only to be captured by James and locked in a deep and furious kiss that left him panting for breath 

"You are as addictive as heroine and give far more of a rush!" he breathed 

"And you two are impossible and incorrigable!" Q groaned "You'll be the death of me!"

"Oh nyet kotyenok not the death of you!" Alec swore his warm breath ghosting over the back of Q's neck "Or at least only a little death!".


	7. Chapter 7

Flying was not a joy to Q, not even when he was allowed to fully inspect the planes engine and controls before take off, and knew the pilots (Well okay since the pilot was James Bond and in the short time he had known him James had destroyed no less than three vehicles him being the pilot probably wasn't as comforting as it should have been!), since he needed to be fully consious and capable he couldn't take valium as it would leave him too groggy to be of any use to anyone until he had it out of his system, so he had to suffer through the flight without anything to take the edge off his nerves.

 

"Honestly Kotyenok James is a good pilot, a really good pilot" Alec said as Q curled up in a fetal position whimpering and praying as they sped down the runway and took off without a hitch 

"Did we ever tell you the time we got thrown out of a plane without parachutes?" James asked as he took the plane up in a graceful arch to reach cruising height   
"It was a couple of years back and we were what.......eighteen thousand feet?, ninteen thousand?, anyway we both get shoved out of the plane by this tosser and we have to fight him midair to get the parachute off him and because their was only one we had to share it so there we are midair struggling to get Alec into the chute so I can hold onto him and then from out of nowhere....."

"No where being the plane" Alec put in 

"This professional psychopathic killer called Jaws is on us and he's called Jaws because he has metal for teeth and this guy is like eight foot tall........"

"Seven feet one and a half inches" Q corrected making both double ohs look at him "I hack Government agencies!, I've read the file on Jaws" his brief calmness didn't last long as they hit an air pocket making the plane lurch up and down violently and had him screaming and burrowing back into his curled up position making Alec croon and wrap about him like a second skin petting his hair and whispering sweet nothings to him in Russian 

"We'll be over Cuba in a few minutes" James said some what jealously since he was too busy flying to be able to cuddle up with Q, Alec however had yet to actually land a plane without it bursting into flames and/or exploding and since Q was already terrified of flying there was no need to make things even worse!.

 

Keeping low under the radar James brought the plane over Cuba looking over where the signal from Q's Spike had last been in search of a dish but so far all they had found was some rather beautiful scenary and little all else.

"Lets make another pass" James said bringing the plane round for a second look over the land 

"Maybe Felix was right, there is no dish" Alec murmured looking out of the window 

"There has to be, there is no other way to signal the sattelite" Q said leaning over Alec to peer out of the glass, that was when disaster struck, a missle hit the planes left wing exploding and causing the plane to burst into flames!. 

Q screamed in abject horror as his worst nightmare became a reality and promptly fainted while James searched rapidly for somewhere to put down, "Hold on this isn't going to be subtle" he warned aiming for the jungle and hoping they'd make it in one piece, the trees ripped off the wings and the tail as they smashed into the jungle the cockpit plowing on through even as the windscreen was shattered and the doors were ripped off until finally she came to stop with the nose embedded against a tree.

"Come on!" James yelled pulling Q into his arms and over his shoulder into a firemans carry, Alec kicked what was left of the windscreen out of their path and lead the way the two double ohs running and hitting the ground just before the fuel tank blew apart.

 

Coughing and panting Alec snickered and looked to James, "Next time I drive!" he quipped before passing out followed moments later by James himself.

 

 

James wasn't sure how long the three of them lay on the ground but the next thing he knew there was a chopper over head and someone was sliding down a rope towards them, still groggy and unable to think clearly he sat up only to get kicked in the chest as Xenia Onatopp landed.

James didn't have time to react before the bitch was on him again her powerful thighs about his chest and her tongue running disgustingly up his cheek   
"This time Mr Bond the pleasure will be all mine!" she purred and clenched her thighs even tighter making James roar in pain and beat at her legs to try and break her hold, from behind her Q suddenly came running over a tree branch in his hands which he aimed at Xenia's head probably meaning to knock her out if not out right kill her, however Xenia proved too swift and had the branch wrenched from Q's hands in a moment, yanking him forward she delivered a brutal kiss upon the yelping young men   
"Wait for your turn!" she leered and head butted him sending Q crashing to the ground, the distraction did work to James's advantage though as Alec struck next tearing the machine gun from her and firing at the chopper, hitting the engine he sent the chopper spinning off course and yanking Xenia off James to be wedged between two tree banches her spine snapping in half and her organs crushed as the chopper plumited to the ground and exploded.

 

Panting, in pain, and disoriented the three men sat up and looked at Xenia's strung up body, "She always did enjoy a good squeeze!" James quipped

"I'll bet she was crushed to miss a good round with you!" Alec added making Q groan and flop back down shaking his head "You two are bloody insane!", Alec and James looked at each other and shrugged 

"But we're awfully charming with it!" James said leaning down and kissing Q tenderly "Are you hurt?, your head's hurt" he said cupping Q's chin and tilting his head up to get a better look at the reddening wound from Xenia's blow 

"I'm okay" Q replied "No worse than you two I'd say" submitting to the petting that James and Alec were giving him as they made sure he hadn't been badly injured by the plane crash or Xenia for that matter 

"Just bumps and bruises I think" James said after kissing each and every one of Q's ribs to (Make sure they were undamaged), while Alec placed butterfly kisses over his forehead and suckled on the bruise Xenia had left behind 

"Not that I'm complaining but shouldn't we be looking for Orumov's base?" Q asked squeaking as James rose up like a cobra to lay claim to his lips in a searing kiss 

"We've time enough" Alec growled sinking his own hot mouth onto James's throat and sinking his teeth in hard just as James loved it, "God I want to take you both right here right now!" the Russian breathed as he drew back his swollen lips and rubbed his aching hard cock against James's hip, "I'd bend you over a tree branch and fuck you hard and fast and leave you whimpering and spreading your seed across the ground while aching for more!" he breathed into James's ear before turning to Q and laying claim to his lips while James was kissing at the cute boffins throat, "You" Alec purred rubbing their noses together "I would take you up against a tree your thighs about my waist and arms about my neck clinging to me tight as I rut you slow and deep" Alec leaned forward and pressed his lips to the shell of Q's ear "Very very deep" he whispered nipping at the lobe just hard enough to make Q yelp!

"Alec!" James chideded slapping his backside "Be careful with him now, none of your usual rough handling, he is spun crystal not titanium steel!"

"Whaa...?" Q asked 

"Not spun crystal Tigr" Alec chuckled "He is far more interesting than that, he is more like Nitroglycerin!, volatile and wonderfully explosive!"

"Trust you to think of explosives!" James sighed with a roll of his eyes, how things would have progressed from there was left unknown for the ground about them began to shake and the sound of great amounts of water moving violently drew the attention of all three men   
"This way" Alec grunted leading the way for them towards the noise, keeping low to the ground they hurried through the thick jungle to where a rather beautiful lake was, or rather had been as the water was being drained away to reveal a sattelite dish and antena

"No wonder we couldn't see it" James sighed as the last of the water was drained away 

"Just like Severnaya" Q said looking the dish over, he looked to the double Ohs "We have to either knock out the antena or take control of the sattelite ourselves", Alec looked at the single AK-47 they had curtesy of Xenia since the rest of their weaponry had been destroyed in the plane crash 

"I doubt this'll do the trick" he said with a grimance 

"We'll have to get inside then" James said "Do it the hard way"

"The fun way!" Alec enthused with such glee at the thought of facing God knows what in resistance James wondered just how the Russian passed any of his psych evals!.

 

The three of them didn't get far before they were being shot at making Q scream in fright, fright that continued as the three of them tumbled down onto the dish and slid down at an alarm speed towards where the water had drained away   
"Hold on!" Alec yelled to Q grabbing his hand as they slid on their skin burning from friction, James hit the center of the dish first and bent his legs to absorb the impact which shot up them painfully, grunting he reached up and caught Q and Alec sparing them from the same impact 

"Do you two ever do anything that doesn't involve gun shots and explosions!?" Q demanded wide eyed and exasperated 

"What fun would life be without a bit of destruction?" Alec asked 

"Long and peaceful!" Q shot back getting onto his knees and crawling after James who led the way to get inside the base.

 

Keeping quite and avoiding the guards the two double ohs headed down inside the base keeping Q behind him as they lead the way to the heart of the operation.

"The main frame computer" Q said nodding to an empty computer station "From there I can get control of the sattelite" 

"And do what with it?" Alec asked 

"Make it re-enter the earths atmosphere which will cause it to burn up and become useless" Q replied with a small smile "Whats your plan?" he asked with a little smirk "Something explosive no doubt"

"Ah he already knows us so well!" Alec beamed 

"Adorable isn't it!" James sighed a soppy smile on his face "Well lets go do something explosive then" he said taking the exploding pen The Major had given them from his pocket, "I spied fuel drums, I think this'll be enough to blow them" 

"Ohh James talking about blowing!", Alec grunted as James elbowed him in the stomach!

"Mind on the task at hand 006"

"Sir yes sir 007!".

 

Of course it couldn't possibly be that simple, they were met with resistance that Alec took care of with the AK gaining them a couple more weapons but also alerting Orumov to their presence inside the base, however the firing did put holes in the drums which would make blowing them apart that much easier   
"We're gonna have to run like fuck to get out of here" Alec said his eyes shining in anticipation of an explosion

"Are you ready to...................." James trailed off with a roll of his eyes since Q had slipped away heading for the main frame computers "We need to put a leash on him"

"Tempting thought Tigr!, however we're going to hold off on blowing this shit until we get Kotyenok back", James screwed his face up and nodded 

"You go get Q, I'll wait and................." he was cut off as more guards arrived shooting at them 

"Fuck off!" Alec roared firing the AK "We're trying to have a private conversation here!" he cursed again as he came to the end of the clip and had no more bullets "Now what?" he snapped at James who shrugged 

"Surrender of course!" 

"Surrender?, did you get shot in the head and loose what little sense was in that thick skull of yours Tigr?"

"I'd ask you the same but I fear I already know the answer!" James sighed taking the pen from his pocket and twirling it in his fingers "We can still use this elsewhere".

 

While Alec and James were taken to Orumov Q worked on the computers hacking through Boris's passwords and changing the access codes to Mischa as he took control of her and set her on a course to re-enter the earths atmosphere over the the atlantic where she could burn up and the debris could plumit into the ocean without doing any damage to anyone, he was just finishing the final command and encrypting the data when Orumov's guards came for him and dragged him to the main office where the lunatic was waiting with Boris.

Filled with rage Q leaped at the traitor backhanding his face sending the other man falling to the ground and pounced on him beating at him furiously until Orumov's guards finally intervined and pulled him off

Picking up his glassess and flipping James's pen which had been stripped from him, Boris aproached Q and pointed the pen at his face "Don't ever do that again" he snarled probably thinking he sounded menacing when in fact he just sounded impotent and frustrated, considering what Q had faced while on the streets and in care he was not even remotely frightening and he glared back at him

"This is not one of your games Boris real people will die!" he spat "You pathetic little fool!", Boris pulled his fist back to hit him only to have his wrist caught by Orumov and both James and Alec made abortive moves towards them stopped by the guards who had guns leveled on them 

"He was in the main frame, check the systems" the general barked 

"He's a moron a level two programer he works on the guidence system" Boris scoffed "He doesn't even have access to the command codes"

"Want a bet!" Alec whispered with a smirk that grew brighter as an alarm rang out making Boris run to the computers and gape in horror

"We have sattelite re-entry in twelve minutes"

"To burn up over the atlantic" Q stated proudly to James and Alec 

"You really can do more damage on a computer in your pajama's than we can with guns" James praised as Boris frantically tried to regain control of the sattelite while flipping and clicking the damn pen 

"He changed the access codes!" he yelled pointing to Q who smirked 

"Then he can fix it" Orumov snapped grabbing hold of James's shirt dragging him forward and pointed a gun at his head "Tell him!" he barked at Q who shook his head 

"Even if I did you'd kill all three of us anyway" he replied making both agents proud of his strength though they both wondered just what horrors he'd endured to make him so strong 

"I can break his codes!" Boris cried 

"Then get on with it!" Orumov snapped back impatiently, minutes ticked by with Boris frantically typing with one hand while clicking at the pen with the other until finally he leaped up aiming the pen at Q's face and screaming for the access codes at which point James struck knocking the pen out of Boris's hands so it fell to the other side of the room and exploded!.


	8. Chapter 8

Alec kicked one of the inept guards in the balls and shoved his elbow in the face of the other taking them both down and grabbing their guns which he brought with him as he ran to the lift just half a step behind James and Q the three of them throwing themselves against the opposite wall shaking with exhileration.

"Can Boris break your codes?" James asked panting a little 

"Perhaps" Q replied "I didn't have long to think about them"

"Perhaps" James said nodding his head "We need to take out the antena then make sure they can't signal the sattelite"

"And I'm fine thank you very much for asking!" Q drawled making both Double Ohs stare at him until the lift began to slow nearing the bottom, they had seconds to make a plan and in the silent comunication that James and Alec had developed over the years they had spent together they made their plan.

"Get on the floor Q, play dead" Alec ordered shouldering his gun and tossing the other to James to do the same while Q complied laying himself on the floor of the lift and frowning as Alec and James climbed up onto the ceiling and held themselves up there as the lift doors opened attracting the attention of a guard.

 

When no one exited the lift the curiocity of the guard got the better of him and he went to investigate slowly and cautiously approaching Q as he lay unmoving on the floor.

Shouldering his gun he got down on his knees to examin Q which was when Alec and James struck.

James was down first his feet kicking him in the back and sending him sprawling across the lift and hitting his helmited head on the wall daing but not truly hurting him, however the second he was back on his feet his face was met with the crushing force of Alec's fist smashing his nose and knocking him out cold!.

"Alright?" James asked Alec getting a risen eyebrow and shrugged "You were a little slow off the mark!"

"Slow?" Alec exploded "I'll give you slow.........................."  
"Please!" Q interupted "We have a job to do!" he snapped taking the hand gun from the fallen guards belt and cocking it 

"You know how to use that?" James asked taking a cautionary step back as the boffin aimed the gun towards him with a smirk 

"Cock it, take aim, sight down the barrel, and squeeze the trigger", his smuggness faded as Alec slapped to heavy hands on his shoulders making him jump and James was extraordinarily happy that the gun did not have a hair trigger!

"Killing someone is not easy Kotyenok" he whispered pressing a kiss into Q's wild hair "It takes more than the pulling of the trigger"

"Not when it's a choice between your life or theirs, or other peoples lives" Q said his voice devoid of emotion showing just how difficult this conversation was, however he did not flinch from keeping eye contact with James as he spoke so while he had a strong conscience he knew better than to be ashamed of doing what was nescessary 

"This will not be the first life I have ever taken" he said tilting his chin up defiantly "I can and will do what I need to".

 

Over his shoulder Alec and James exchanged a glance, there was no time right now to talk about this but when they had time they would talk to Q and find out what had driven him to have to take a life. They were both good at reading people and though they didn't know him well they knew enough to know that he was not the sort to take a life without their being a very strong reason.

"We need to get to the antena control" James said moving things along "You'll be alright on your own?"

"I'll be fine" Q assured him with a tight smile and took a breath "Both of you........come back in one piece"

"We'll do our very best!" Alec said with a mock salute and shoved at James's shoulder to move him forward getting a glare from the other double oh as the set off running towards the control center.

 

Naturally it could not be as easy a matter as just shooting the hell out of the machinery or throwing in the preverbial wrench, as soon as they were on the bridge leading to the center Orumov was upon them, firing on them as he chased after them in a cable car across the dish, Alec gave a loud grunt sounding like a wounded boar and stumbled on his hands and knees, quick as a flash James turned and fired at Orumov covering Alec while he collected himself 

"Report 006" he shouted moving to keep Alec covered from further harm 

"Bullet to the right upper thigh, flesh wound I believe, I think it skimmed rather than punctured" Alec spat sweat heavily as he tore off his left sleeve and wrapped it tight about his thigh to stop the bleeding 

"Can you walk?" James asked 

"Yes, unaided too" Alec replied "But not run" he admitted through gritted teeth "You go and I'll back you up", for anyone who didn't know them they would have thought James cold blooded as he turned and ran seemingly without a second thought, however there was a split second in which his eyes met Alec's and spoke more than a thousand verses and promises before he turned and ran leaving Alec to haul himself cursing in Russian to his feet and limp after him.

James reached the control center just as Boris managed to break through the incryption, the machinery began to grind and move as the antenna was commanded to turn to regain command of the sattelite that was just starting to re-enter the Earths atmosphere and burn.

For a moment the agent paused debating on what to do with Orumov fast aproaching, the indescision lasted only a split second then James was moving his choice made and greeted Orumov with a boot to the gut as he came through the door.

James knocked the gun from Orumov's hands and sent the man head first down the flight of metal stairs firing his PPK after him until Orumov was out of sight, moving forward to follow and finish the bastard James paused glancing at the machinery, the chances were that by now the sattelite would have already become too damaged from the earths atmosphere to follow any commands now but considering the danger James couldn't afford to take the risk and ran to the far wall where fire axes were hung in case of emergency, choosing the largest he jamed it in the machinery and took off after Orumov leaving the machine to jam as the axe prevented the antenna from turning and began to do damage to the structure.

 

Back outside the control center James found a trail of blood to follow and smirked hoping he had managed to at least wing the bastard, however his smirk faded when he heard a familiar roar of pain, "Alec!".

 

Alec had seen Orumov staggering from the center bleeding and minus his hand gun and heading further up the control center and moved to follow, gritting his teeth against the pain in his leg and the further tearing of his flesh thanks to the stress running was putting on it he kicked open the metal door aiming his gun inside first before entering which was when Orumov struck kicking Alec in the face sending him to his knees making red hot agony pour through his thigh!.

Despite his age Orumov was surprisingly fit and strong his blows against Alec not easy to deflect and with the blood loss he was suffering it was taking all Alec had to fight back against the deranged General, resorting to brute strength might be a crass way of fighting but Alec hardly cared as he wrapped his arms about Orumov and body slammed him backwards through piping sending them both sprawling to the floor, in the melee he dropping his own hand gun which Orumov immediately went for and Alec was only just able to stop him from getting it. 

Back and forth they went trading blow for blow, Alec's chest was on fire from the force of Orumov's punches and his back ached as he was thrown against a ladder, doing the same to Orumov brought some measure of justice for his pain and it was not without some sadistic pleasure that Alec sent Orumov face first into large metal chains and delivered several punches to his face leaving the man stunned and dizzy, quick as a flash Alec dove for the gun but not quick enough for although he had it in his hand Orumov was on him again and the gun went off uselessly towards the floor and soon after Alec had his kicked from his hand again and found himself dragged across the a stood bench and hit the floor in an undigified heap with a roar of pain escaping his lips as the flesh on his leg shredded with a thigh spurt of blood!.  
For a second Alec felt sick to his stomach and his head spun making him wonder if he'd faint but the sound of a gun cocking brought his attention back and he found himself facing the barel of his own bloody gun in Orumov's hand!"

"Well, at least I get to kill one of you!" Orumov purred with a smirk   
Alec tilted his bloody chin definatly and spat bloody spittle at the man "Go fuck yourself!" he snarled making Orumov snicker as he prepared to fire............Alec's heart skipped a beat as James burst through the door firing at Orumov who returned fire until the two of them dodging each others bullets until one of the rounds riccocheted back and hit James's upper arm making him drop his gun and was left in with his back against one of the ladders and Orumov aiming Alec's gun at his face 

"Both 007 and 006" he said "I may have lost the chance to destroy London but at least I'll kill the both of you!"

"JAMES!" Alec all but screamed lunging foward needlessly as James kicked the safety out of the way and sent the ladders shooting down with himself holding onto the rung so Orumov's shot missed 

"Damn you!" Orumov snarled running foward and firing down at James who was dangling from the last rung trying to pull himself up however there were only a few shots and then the gun was useless, cursing in Russian Orumov barked an order into his walkie talkie and began to descend the ladder giving Alec a smirk   
"Don't go anywhere, after I'm with your lover I'll be back to finish you!"

"poshel na khuy !" Alec yelled after him (Fuck you!), and gripped his right hand tighter about his profusely bleeding leg in an effort to stop the blood flow, shredding his remaining sleeve and taking off his belt he made a make shift tourniquet hoping to God he wouldn't loose the leg and began to shuffle over to where James's gun had fallen, getting hold of it he pulled the clip and grinned to see a single round left, shoving the clip back in place he cocked the gun and shuffled over to the hatch, bracing one hand on a ladder rung he hung himself through the opening to see James on his back with Orumov leaning over him a hand about his throat!

"Bite this you bastard!" Alec growled taking aim and fired.

 

Q had kept himself low as he'd moved through the compound making his way towards a hellicopter with only an unarmed pilot in attendance, Orumov's escape route no doubt, smirking Q moved the stealth of a cat approaching the pilot almost silently until he was right behind him and had his gun leveled at his head   
"Don't bother screaming no ones coming to help you their too busy saving their own hides" he said to the pilot who stiffened and raised his hands 

"Please, I'll do whatever you want" he gulped 

"Then get in the cockpit and get this death trap in the air!" Q snapped shoving at the pilot and walking behind him keeping the gun trained on him even as he got into the hellicopter, "Now, go to the dish, we're going to save my boyfriends" he barked stealing himself and clenching his left fist so tight his knuckles became white and his nails dug into his palm as they took to the air.

 

The reached the dish in less than a minute finding James on his back with Orumov strangling him over the perilous drop from the antenna to the dish below and Alec hanging from the hatch above taking shot at the general.

The shot might have done more damage had it not been for the wind from the rota blades but the bullet only hit the Generals upper chest just below his shoulder making Alec curse and the General cry out in both pain and rage his grip on James loosening giving the agent chance fight back and get the upper hand on Orumov throwing him over the side of the antenna and moving just long enough to grab his boot saving him from falling

"For England James?" Alec yelled making his way down the ladder 

"No!" James called back glaring down at Orumov "For us!" then he let go off the mans boot sending him falling down onto the dish below where he landed in a broken heap spitting blood from his punctured lungs and ruptured organs paralysed from his shattered bones

"Well they always did say that pride comes before a fall!" Alec laughed as he reached James supporting himself on the ladder while balencing on one foot 

"He deserved to get the boot!" James replied with a dry smile 

"Hmm quite the drop out!" 

"I think he might have fallen for us!"

"Could you two quite the lame one liners and bloody well get on this death trap already!?" Q bellowed out of the chopper glaring at the grinning idiots who shrugged and jumped grabbing hold of the choppers leg and holding on tight as they were flown away from the base looking over their shoulders to see the antenna crashing down into the dish destroying the entire facillity.

 

The pilot flew them a safe distance from the base and dropped them off before taking off himself hoping to save himself no doubt. 

Alec let out a moan as Q fell upon him kissing his face and gasping at his leg babbling almost too fast to be understandable!, not that Alec minded since Q was delivering (make it all better kissess) aswell!

"Hey don't I get any of that?" James protested only to get an arm and lap full of Q kissing frantically at his face and looking him all over for wounds 

"Oh no, you don't get him all to yourself you sack of shit!" Alec growled lunging forward and grabbing Q by the waist to pull him back into his arms kissing at his throat while James rolled over to pin them both to the ground and lay claim to Q's lips 

"Bbbbut what if someones watching?" Q panted as James started to work on removing his shirt to lay kissess on his chest 

"Oh darling relax theres no one in miles believe me!" James purred only jump as a whistle pierced the air 

"Oh James, Alec!" Felix called with obnoxious cheerfullness 

"Bloody hell!" Alec groaned as James rolled off him and Q, and Q scooted off him 

"Felix!, is this what you call coming through in a clinch?" James demanded shifting his trousers uncomfortably 

"Ha!, I said I'd be here didn't I?" Felix laughed and whistled once more "Yo Marines!", from out of the long grass and bushes an entire squad of marines appeared and two choppers descended from the sky! 

"No one in miles huh?" Q drawled getting to his feet and holding out a hand to Alec to help him up though Alec made sure to support most of his own weight 

"I take it Janus has been dealt with?" Felix asked looking the three over 

"He dropped out of world domination!" James replied making Alec snort and Q groan, Felix however just rolled his eyes and shook his head 

"How would you three like to finish debriefing each other at Guantanamo?" he asked with a knowing grin, Q however took a step back shaking his head 

"I'm not getting on another chopper with these two, or a plane, or a train!" he stated "They destroy every vehicle they get into!"

"Hey!" Alec protested while Felix laughed "That last choppers still in one piece!"

James however took a more direct aproach and swept Q up into his arms "Darling!, what could possibly go wrong eh?", with the protesting Boffin in his arms and Alec supported on one of his shoulders the three of the boarded one of the choppers heading for Guantanamo.


	9. Chapter 9

To Q's immense relief the Choppers get them to their destination without any mishaps and he was kept very happily distracted through out the flight by both Alec and James who seem to delight in finding every single way there is to make him blush, squirm, and yelp!, none of this being helped at all by the fact they had a chopper full of U.S Marines about them chuckling and snickering at his blushes!.

Very flustered and red faced Q was happy to escape the chopper though did not get far since James seemed intent on keeping him in his arms!, Alec would likely have assisted at this had he not been carted off to medical, and carted was accurate as he put up such a fuss about having his leg seen too he had been given a shot of diazepam and restrained by three Marines so the Doctor and Nurses could drag him off to have his leg stitched back together!

"I'll string you up by your own intestines and boil your feet in oil!" Alec snarled pointing randomly at the marines who ignored him completely 

"Is he always like this?" Q asked as Alec continued to struggle and spit curses despite the fact that they wanted to help him!

"Saddly yes" James sighed "It's a real pity a man as big and tough as him being scared of tiny little needles............."

"I heard that James Bond you bloody bastard!" Alec roared "You wait will I'm out of this hospital!, I'll tell Q all about Turkey!, you won't be grinning when I'm done you traitorous back stabbing son of a..............." the rest of his words were drowned out as he was dragged into the infirmary and the door was kicked shut behind the marines restraining him 

"Turkey?" Q asked curiously looking up at James who for once looked unsettled 

"A story you will never hear!, even if I have to stapple Trevelyan's lips together!".

 

"Sorry about the lack of a honeymoon suite James but I'll see what we can do once you get back to Miami" Felix said showing James and Q to their quarters which were just a basic room with a sink and a toilet, towels on a rail and sheets folded on the end of the bed

"Ah this is fine Felix" James said setting Q down on the bed and running his hand through his hair "What more could we possible need?" he purred staring into Q's eyes looking as if he was staring into the center of the universe!, Felix made a sound like a dying walrus and abruptly departed muttering somethine about notifying London as he went out the door!

"Now" James purred "I believe you got into a couple of fights back at the Janus base and are in need of a very thorough examination!", he moved forward clearly intent on kissing Q however the younger man placed a hand on his chest holding him back making James raise an eyebrow 

"I believe you are the one that Russian slut nearly crushed to death in her killer thighs!" Q said with a growing smile his long fingers tugging on James's wind breaker and opening to get to the t-shirt beneath and run his hand up under the material to stroke his perfectly formed torso causing James to shiver and suck in a sharp breath   
"Perhaps I should examin you no?"

"Oh I do love a good nurse!" 

Q growled and rose from the bed to push James down onto it, had James not been willing then he likely would not have managed to move the double oh at all but James was all to happy to let Q take charge and flopped happily onto his back beaming as Q straddeled his hips and pushed up his shirt to kiss at his chest pausing at the sight of the bruising on his ribs 

"Oh God James............."

"Hush darling it's alright" James assured him taking his hands and kissing them "I've had far worse", Q however didn't look convinced, looked on the verge of getting off James and going to summon a medic something James was determined not to allow so with a surge of energy he flipped their positions and had Q under him gazing at him with a half excited half fearful expression  
"If you want me to stop I will" James whispered "Just tell me now because if we go much further then I'm not sure I'll be able to" 

"I...I just.....I'm not very experianced" Q whispered nervously, he doubted a clumsy fumble with a fellow street kid in the abandoned house they'd been squatting in when he was fifteen really counted for much, in fact all he could remember was being deeply embaressed about the other boy seeing and feeling his naked body and worrying that he'd drool when they kissed open mouthed!

"Well we don't have to take this any further" James said kiss his throat "We can simply lay here and kiss, cuddle, talk, we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with"

Q smiled and shifted about relaxing under James knowing that if he looked long enough he'd get lost in those impossible blue eyes, how could eyes be that blue? and how was it fair that they were teamed up with a perfect face, the body of a Greecian God and incredible witt and charm?

"Dear God you're adoreable!" James sighed running fingers through Q's hair "You're inexperiance, your innocence make you more appealing to me than the most body confident sexually experianced fashion model"

"Yeah?" Q frowned at that curiously making James smile all the more 

"Innocence is not something I find a lot of in this line of work, it's both refreshing and very appealing", Q's blushing grin was as bright as a star and soon had James leaning down to kiss him once more. Taking his time on foreplay was also not something James Bond did very often, well not with anyone except Alec and foreplay with Alec was normally violent and resulted in broken furniture until one of them managed to restrain the other long enough to be on top!, so taking his time and being gentle with Q was as refreshing as his innocent nervousness.  
It was funny how monotinous and almost robotic sex had become when he was on a mission, he had done it so often with so many men and women that it had become more of a chore than a pleasure, it was simply part of the mission now no different to slipping into a dinner suit or putting his PPK in his holster, being that jaded to sex and romance was not something James liked about himself, nore did Alec for that matter since he like the other double ohs felt much the same, so to be doing things so differently now to be unhurried to not be thinking of this as a means to an end, to not wonder if some mad man with a gun was about to burst in, to just be relaxing and enjoying every moment was a deep pleasure to James.

Slowly and gently he began to peel Q out of his clothes, stripping off his own without a care in the world to toss them on the floor but took care to kiss and stroke Q as he stripped him bare to make sure he enjoyed this as much as he did, by the time they were naked Q was hard and wet and mewling beneath him very ready to take things all the way but James still had to be sure and paused which was exactly when Alec chose to burst in.

 

Well burst in was perhaps not quite right since he was on crutches but he did make sure that the door hit the wall startling James into rolling off Q who yelped and covered himself with the sheet!  
"Can't you knock?" James sighed mourning the loss of his erection that had wilted slightly thanks to Alec's untimely arrival 

"How about I knock a hole in your head you bastard!" Alec snarled back at him limping across the room with a glare "D'you have any idea what those sadists did to me?"

"Gave you stitches, patched you up, perhaps a shot or two....." James drawled looking bored 

"They stuck a needle in my arse Bond!, a twenty seven inch needle!"

"What?" Q squarked 

"He means two point seven inches, he has a habbit of exageration especially in matters of size!", James's eyes lingered over the Russians crotch infuriating Alec all the more! 

"I swear Bond I will make you wish Orumov had dropped you off that antenna!"

"Yeah?, what you gonna do beat me with your crutches?, or with your exagerated crotch!?", Alec snarled and tossed the crutches at James which he caught but the force of the throw had him sliding off the bed to land on the floor in a cursing heap while Alec happily occupied his space by Q and beamed at him   
"Now Kotenyok I believe I was telling you all about Turkey....."

"Don't you bloody dare you two faced bastard!" James roared leaping onto Alec and pinning him down with a hand over his mouth, yelping when Alec bit him!, their tussling swiftly resulted in them landing on the floor again swearing in several languages and trading blows until Q finally had enough and stood up on the bed and shouted until they finally stopped and looked up 

"Honestly are you two trying to hurt each other more than you're already hurt?" he demanded "Are you a pair of five year olds having temper tantrums?"

"No!" came two replys along with shaken heads 

"Then why are you acting like idiots rolling around on the floor?", Q stared down at them with his hands on his hips eyebrows raised demanding an explanation!.

Feeling a little like naughty school boys James and Alec looked at each other, shrugged then launched themselves at Q who let out a yelp of surprise as he was seized on both sides and stripped of the bed sheet while both agents took their time kissing his ribs and belly as they inched their way down to his groin and worked him back into hardness with long draw out swipes of their tongue 

"Who d'you want sweetheart?" James asked 

"Huh?" Q asked breathlessly feeling like he was about to fly apart!

"Which one of us d'you want inside Kotenyok?" Alec growled into his ear making Q shiver and whimper desperately how could he choose between two such impossibly beautiful men?, they were both perfect enough to gracing the cat walk for God sake! choosing between them was like being asked to choose between Thorntons Chocolates and Lindor Chocolates!, it was impossible! no one could do it!

"Hmm I think he wants us both Tigr" Alec purred to James who hummed in appreciation "We could flip for it" Alec suggested 

"We could" James agreed kissing the inside of Q's thigh "Or I could take the first taste while you indulge yourself while I am otherwise occupied"

"Or you could indulge while I'm otherwise occupied" Alec countered nipping lazily at Q's neck 

"Can't..................both together?" Q asked making both double ohs pause and raise eyebrows 

"He's got a good point Tigr" Alec said 

"Not yet" James replied patting Q's thigh "You're not..............you're likely very tight and attempting to do that could easily tear you which is not what we want"   
"Well for God sakes make up your minds because if you don't fuck me soon I'm gonna explode!" Q cried bucking his hips in frustration 

"Well we can't have that can we?" James chuckled leaning over the side of the bed and pulled a small tube of lube out of his pocket along with several condoms 

"You go first Tigr" Alec purred kissing his way down Q's flank "Whatever they shot me up with is having a some what disapointing effect so I'll wait for my turn when I'm not under the influence so I can enjoy this delicious body to the full" 

"Good call", James said with a grin but rose and eyebrow as he slipped between Q's thighs and slicked up his fingers and Alec moved behind him and snagged the lube "Alec?"

"Well I'm not missing out on it all!".

 

Q may not have been very experianced but with James's gentilty and making relax he was easily prepared and forgot his inhibitions as James slid inside him burying himself deep and hitting his prostate with skilled ease making Q moan and cling to him tightly   
"Tell me what he feels like" Alec whispered in James's ear as he took his own pleasures rubbing himself between James's arse cheeks as he pumped in and out of Q's body 

"Like heated crushed velvet and gossomar silk" James breathed kissing his way over Q's chest while the younger man mewled and squirmed beneathe him "His nails are like kitten claws just sharp enough to caused a split seconds pain before a warm tickle, his lips are soft and plump and his skin is downy soft!"

"James!" Q whined desperately 

"He's tight and supple, clenches beautifully about your cock and makes you want to weep for pleasure especially when you see his blushing cheeks!" James purred kissing said cheeks and feeling Q stiffen beneath him or orgasem imminant 

"But the best thing I believe is that look of wonder on his face and the sparkling shine in those green eyes as he realizes that he is about to taste ecstasy!", with a cry of utter abadon Q came hard and fast between himself and James clinging tight for a moment before falling down limp and boneless on the bed as James continued to thrust inside him until he spilt himself and felt Alec's release over his thighs

"I saw stars in your eyes!" James teased flopping down besides Q and grunting when the heavy Russian bear landed on top of him and acted like a second skin!

"Shut up Bond!" Q groaned sleepily making Alec chuckle 

"He's already calling you by your last name, guess your slipping in your old age!"

"Bite me Trevelyan!" James growled grinning as Alec did just that to his neck and began playing footsie with Q over James's legs!.


	10. Chapter 10

Miami 

 

"Yes M everythings fine, Alec's leg is healing nicely and we'll be back in the UK in about ten days from now" James said into the phone as he stood out on the balconey over looking one of the three pools this hotel sported wearing nothing but a far too small towel about his hips that left nothing to the imagination 

"Make it two weeks!" Alec yelled from their living room were he was lolling on the sofa looking through the menu with Q "What the fuck are grits again?"

"Milled corn, it's a breakfast dish" James called back 

"Lets order pancakes! I've never had American Pancakes and syrup!" Q said curled up against Alec's side like a large cat, Alec's nic-name of kitten was just about right!

"You get back here in two days or I'll come over there and drag you back by your ears!" M snapped making James grin 

"D'you miss us that much M?"

"I miss you both like I miss a case of the clap!, and you damn well make sure that pubescent looking hacker is in top condition or I'll have you both sent to North Korea with only toothpicks as weapons!"

"A case of the clap? why M I had no idea you were such a bad girl!" James teased unable to keep from winding her up 

"You'll find out just how bad I can be if you're not back here by tuesday morning clean and presentable, and tell Trevelyan I mean presentable not in torn jeans and a two day old t-shirt complete with five days of stubble!"  
"I'll see to his grooming personally Ma'am!" James snickered remembering how the barely sober Alec had staggered into Six reeking like a tarts knickers, a bacon buttie in one hand and a can of beer in the other demanding to know "Which fuck faced bastard had dragged him into work on a Sunday morning of his down time!". 

Ending the call James sauntered back into the suite taking a moment to grin at the sight of Alec and Q lazily kissing on the sofa, Alec's leg was propped up and several pillows on the coffee table and the TV was on with the volume low and some sports game playing that neither Q or Alec were paying any attention to.

 

"The old Bitch alright is she?" Alec asked with a smile to James as he set the mobile down on the table and sat down besides Q caring nothing for the fact his towel had fallen off on his walk back in from the balconey, after all Alec only had on a pair of boxers and Q's was in one of James's shirts that was far too big for him, grabbing said shirt James pulled Q in for a kiss before answering Alec's question

"M wants us back in two days", the reaction went as expected 

"Fuck her!, Felix cleared us to stay here for at least a fortnight so lets damn well stay and enjoy it!", the door was knocked with a nasal voice called out "Room service" interupting any further complaints as James went to answer the door grabbing his towel on the way so as not to traumatize the waiter and stood aside for him as he brought in their Pancakes, coffee, and tea

"Thank you" James said tipping the young man who thanked him and left with a promptness that James liked 

"Gotta love American portion sizing!" Alec sighed in appreciation for the large servings they had "We keep feeding you like this and you might actually look less like you're going to be blown away by a rough wind!" he teased Q poking him in the ribs and making the young man squirm, James would have snickered at the play but the troubled expression on Q's face had him worried that something was wrong.

 

"Is everything alright sweetheart?" he asked sitting back down on the sofa and sliding his arm about Q's bony shoulders, Alec was right they really did need to get some meat on his bones or they'd risk loosing him to a strong wind!

"Whats............whats this M like?" Q asked worrying at his bottom lip "Will she........they're not sending me to prison?"

"No, God no!" James assured him pulling him into his arms while Alec muttered an oath in Russian to kill anyone who tried!, "MI6 want you to work for them, Our Major Boothroyd is eager to meet you, he's our Quartermaster in charge of Q department which provides our equipment and intel"

"What does he want me for he must be a genius?" Q asked 

"He is" James agreed with a slight smile "At everything but computers"

"He's ancient Kotyenok!" Alec said through a mouthful of pancakes with syrup on his lips "They were barely using the abicus when he started work!"

"I dare you to say that to him!" James drawled 

"Nah seriously he's brilliant but when he started out Computers were still in their infancy, the internet, all the modern tech thats available for everyone these days just didn't exist then and neither did cyberterrorism, back then the only terrorists there were in the world used hardware not a laptop" Alec said "Q's not only brilliant he's also smart enough to addmit when he can't understand something, he needs modern genius's to do the things he can't"

"You're the best in the world" James said and held up a hand before Q could protest "Look how fast you took down Boris's computers and got control of the sattelite!, you are exactly what Six needs to work in a modern world"

"I'm just a street kid, I ran away from foster care at thirteen because I couldn't take being slapped about by the care home workers anymore!, I paid for my education by theft and charging companies to fix their security!, I've slept in crack houses, garrages, abandoned warehouses, and public toilets!, I've picked pockets so I can eat!, do I really sound like Government material?" Q cried jumping up to pace the room "I've been on first name terms with whores, junky's, and thieves!, I even lived with an armed robber for three months till he got himself shot in the head trying to rob an armed van!" 

"I had a two month affair with a guy who bit the heads off snakes at a side show!" Alec offered making Q pause in a pacing and raise his eyebrows at him while James made a noise in his throat and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation!

"What?"

"Well while we're sharing personal history I thought you'd like to know that!"

"I killed someone!" Q snapped angrily "I stabbed the bastard in the throat with a broken bottle!, that makes me a murderer aswell as a thief and a hacker!", he scowled at Alec almost daring him to make a joke of this but Alec looked back expressionlessly while James spoke instead

"Why did you kill him?" he asked quietly, there was no accusation in his voice just a desire for knowledge, it was good that Q was getting everything out in the open, likely for the first time in his life while he and Alec both had little regaurd for shrinks they both knew that talking about things helped especially about things that had been kept bottled up.

 

Deflating Q slumped down into one of the over stuffed chairs and pulled his knees up to his chest looking small and vulnerable   
"I was fifteen" he whispered "I was looking for a place to sleep for the night, thought I'd found somewhere safe in a crumbling down Victorian house near the River, I was asleep in what had proberly been the parlour when he came in", Q paused biting his bottom lip in memory of that God forsaken night 

 

Twelve years earlier 

 

Q was curled up into a fetal position his thread bare coat pulled tight about him and his chin tucked into his neck as he slept, his thin arms wrapped about himself as if to protect from harm, not that they provided much protection, not when the large drunk thug had barged into the room and leered at the skinny teen sleeping on the floor.

Q awoke with a start as the heavy drunk staggered across the room, landed noisily besides him and lay fat hands upon him, pawing at his face and his arms which were wrapped tight about himself   
"Preety slut!" he slurred seeing Q's frightened face in the light that shone through the cracked filthy window from the street light outside, without warning he surged forward and Q's lips were covered by a foul tasting mouth!, he tried to cry out, to push the drunken oaf away but his arms were swiftly pinned above his head and his crying out only served to have the pervert shove his tongue between his lips!.

Hot tears began to leak from Q's eyes and his sickened terror grew ever more as the pervert clambered on top of him his weighty bulk half crushing the teenager beneath him, the stench of his unwashed body was as foul as his breath and the added horror of the thick furred tongue forced into his mouth had Q biting down as hard as he could and kicking his legs under the oaf to try and get free, the drunk pulled his head with a roar of pain blood running from his bitten tongue which he spat on the floor besides Q's head as the boy sucked in great lungfulls of air, the brute's moving back had given him a bit of movement and he took advantage of it scrabbling backwards as fast as he could, not fast enough however as the drunken pig was on him again back handing him hard enough to break his nose and send blood streaming down his face.

"You'll pay for that whore!" the brute snarled clamping one hand on Q's thin shoulder and the other on his belt pulling him back from his attempted escape and flipped him over onto his belly knocking the wind out of him and banging his ribs painfully against the floor. As a solid elbow pressed into the small of his back and a meaty hand pawed at his dirty torn jeans Q let out a scream and began to kick as hard as he could clawing at the floor tearing his nails as he tried to pull himself free, one of his kicks must have hit home because the oaf let out a horse cry and fell back giving Q a chance to scramble to his feet and start to try to run, however with his ribs and belly aching he didn't manage to get far before the bastard was landing on him, pulling his legs out from under him bringing him crashing back down to the floor the skin on his knees splitting open and his chin hitting the ground hard enough to crack his jaw and knock out a tooth 

"Now's you're gettin' it bitch!" the monster yelled punching the back of Q's head with his fist making him see stars, the button of his jeans gave way under the brutes strength along with the zip and they were pulled down from his hips exposing his cotton covered buttocks which the pervert groped and slapped making Q yelp and desperately try to claw his way free, as he did so his right hand pressed down on broken glass, the neck of a beer bottle dropped by whomever had been in here last, without even thinking about what he was doing Q took the glass in his hand and with a burst of strength driven by adrenaline born from terror he twisted himself round and plunged the glass into the drunken would be rapists neck just below his jaw sinking it through the flesh till blood was running over his fingers then ripped it free again with a wide arch of blood that sprayed his face and the floor!.

 

Q watched with a morbid fascination as his almost rapist clutched uselessly at his bleeding throat trying to stop the relentless flow of blood that poured from the gauge Q had given him, his eyes bulged from his head and his mouth was gaping open like a landed fish with blood dripping from his lips as he tried and failed to keep himself alive, within minutes he fell to the ground his blood pooling about him as his body slowly began to cool.

The glass fell from Q's numb fingers and shattered on the ground, for several moments he just stared at the dead body, at the eyes which stared back at him without seeing, a noise of movement outside the room broke Q's chance and in second he was kicking out the last of the glass in the window, jumping outside and running as fast as he could.

 

Present Time

 

Q picked at the skin about his nails as he finished the story, silence filled the room oppresively, the sounds from the outside seemed very far away and the three mens breathing too loud and heavy.

"What happened then?" James asked making Q sit up with a start "What happened after that?"

"Nothing" Q whispered horsely, his throat was dry and sore his cheeks wet though he didn't remember crying "Nothing happened, I stumbled into a public bogs, threw up, and cleaned myself up in the sinks", he gave a sarcastic snort "I got away with Murder, a murder that didn't even make the papers!"

"It wasn't Murder Kotyenok, it was self defence" Alec said getting up from the sofa and limping over the chair and squeezed into the chair wrapped his arm about Q pulling him against his chest "That bastard deserved all he got and worse besides, you did nothing wrong"

"He's right sweetheart" James agreed rising from the sofa to join them in the very over full chair and ending up sitting half on the arm rest as he pressed himself against Q's otherside "I'd have done much worse to that filthy swine than just slashed his throat, I'd have made him eat his own testicles for breakfast, his cock for lunch, and his eyeballs for dinner before finally setting him on fire!"

"That all?" Alec asked "I'd have skinned the bastard with a rusty blade, dipped his cock in acid, ripped his guts out and made him swallow them!"

"He'd have bled to death before he could have swallowed his intestines!" James scoffed 

"Not if I cauterized the wound!"

"You couldn't cauterize that!" 

"How would you know?" 

"I've stabbed people!"

"You've stabbed yourself aswell as I recall!, right through the hand with a kitchen knife trying to be a smart arse!" Alec snorted making James turn bright red "Remind me Tigr how does one juggle?" he asked sweetly

"Fuck you Trevelyan!" James growled, dear God had he been drunk that night thanks to Alec's homemade rot gut/vodka that could strip paint from a mile away!

"You stabbed yourself in the hand juggling with knives?" Q asked incredulas, his wide eyed amazement making James soften and nod 

"You should see him trying to tight rope walk when he's pissed!" Alec stage whispered into Q's ear "It was brilliant in Turkey!, he slipped got the rope wrapped about his ankles and was hanging there starkers and swearing for an hour until the cops arrived and cut him down!".

 

The black eye Alec got and the two ripped stitches were definately worth the telling of Turkey to Q who couldn't help but double over with laughter at the thought of such a scene!, his scolding of the double oh's fighting was adoreable too especially when he insisted on patching Alec's leg up himself though couldn't be convinced to kiss it better no matter how much Alec insisted kissess cured everything!.

"You honestly have nothing to worry about" James said serving Q a cup of tea and running his hand through unruly hair "That death was likely dismissed as a street fight and forgotten about, you won't be prosecuted for it, we'll make sure of it, especially since it was self defence"

"This M of yours won't care?" Q asked sipping the tea 

"Theres no reason she'd even find out, but even if she does then no, one dead rapist bastard isn't going to make her loose sleep" Alec stated 

"She'd say the same as us" James said cupping Q's cheek and gently kissing tea flavoured lips "You have done nothing wrong and have nothing to worry about, and even if it takes us to the end of time we'll convince you of that".


	11. Chapter 11

The noise of the door banging against the wall and multipul footsteps had James and Alec both up in seconds with their guns cocked and aimed before them while whispering to Q to stay quiet and if necessary to hide under the bed until one of them came for him.

Using military signals James told Alec to cover him while he took point and went in first very ready to shoot first and worry about what he hit later!.

"Well it's nice to see that your reflexes are up to scratch 007!" M drawled looking the stark naked double Oh up and down with a disinterested expression "Would you and Trevelyan kindly holster your weapons and try to act your ages instead of your shoes sizes for a moment?"

"Good morning to you too M!" James replied putting the safety back on his gun and setting on the side board 

"It's okay Kotyenok it's just the Wicked Witch of MI6 come to pay us a visit!" Alec stated loudly enough that M heard and rolled her eyes as he spoke to Q 

"For God sake put some bloody clothes on 007!" Major Boothroyd sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, the two feild agents with him and M were blushing and averting their gazes to keep from looking at 007's morning glory!

"And bring that Boy of yours out here" M barked making herself comfortable on their sofa and snapping her fingers to her assistant to get her coffee!, "And make sure he's clothes too!".

 

Grinning unrepentantly James went back into the bedroom and ducked the shirt that was aimed at his head by Alec, leaving it on the floor he put on his kimono and laced it up letting himself look apreciatively at Alec's shapely rear in pajama bottoms sans shirt before turning his attention to a very flustered Q who appeared to be loosing a war with getting the right leg into the right hole of his own pajama's while yelping for Alec to give him day clothes not night clothes and growing more and more furstrated with Alec's selective hearing!

"You don't need day clothes little one, pajama's are fine, and besides which it's nothing M hasn't seen before!" James offered managing to avoid being hit in the face by a flailing unco-ordinated arm as Q finally succeeded in getting his pajama bottoms on and reached for his top only to fall backwards across the bed with a loud huff!

"Adorable like this isn't he!" Alec commented 

"He's always adorable" James replied with a large smile while helping Q sit up and kissed his face while taking the younger mans hands to hopefully calm him down some 

"Bond! Trevelyan!" 

Alec winced and shot a pleading look at James which was thoroughly ignored as James focused on getting Q dressed between kissess and reassurances   
"Bastard!" Alec grumbled stomping into the living room to speak to M 

"M my dear you look positively radient in your malevolence this fine morning!" he loudly declared "And Major Boothroyd!, how dashing you look in that fine suit!, a true salt and pepper gentleman! why George Cloony would be envious of you!", there was a reason James did most of the charm work on missions!.

"Everything's going to be fine M and Q are just here to meet you" James assured Q kissing the end of his nose and encouraging him to take slow steady breaths to stave off a panic attack

"His names Q too?" Q asked with a frown 

"No!" James chuckled "The Q is short for Quartermaster, his name is Major Geoffery Boothroyd"

"Whats M short for?", it was on the tip of James's tongue to say Mother fucking bitch! but he held back and just shook his head 

"It doesn't matter, lets got and get the introductions out of the way so we can kick them out of here and come back to bed for a proper morning wake up!".

Alec was lounging insolently in one of the chairs smoking a cuban ciggar and smirking while Boothroyd glowered and M ignored him sipping at her coffee and looking through some file or other.   
"About time 007!" M said setting the file down and snapping her fingers for him and Q to present themselves "In all the time it took for you to get in here I would have expected you both to be attired in three piece suites!" she said with a pursing of her lips at the sight of the night wear that had Q shrinking back, or at least he would have had it not been for James's hand on the small of his back   
"I hope these two haven't given you too many of their bad habbits while you've been in their deplorable company!" M said to Q "Heaven knows they could corrupt a saint!"

"Well I did screw a Priest once!" Alec offered grinning toothily "And I believe James had a good time in a certain Nunnery........." he broke off as he received the evil eye from M and just shrugged at Boothroyd's glare 

"Mr Tarquin Linley I believe" the Major said extending his hand to Q "I'm very pleased to finally meet you in person, I've read the file MI5 had on you and I have to say you put our entire IT department to shame!"

"Hardly difficult!" Alec was heard to mumble under his breath 

"I...um, thank you!" Q squeaked shaking the Major's hand

"I truly hope that you decide to come and work with us, we desperately need people of your expertise on our side protecting the country from the Twenty First century terrorists"

"I....well I...."

"It's your choice Kotyenok" Alec said quiet seriously as he leaned forward "Isn't it Major?"

"Absalutely" Boothroyd said "No one is forcing you into this it's your decision to make", at this point M scoffed quite unlady like and sneered at them 

"It's his choice" she confirmed "He can work for us willingly or he can work for us from the comfort of his own private cell in Bellmarsh where he'll serve twenty five years for treason!" she stated

"Wh what!?" Q yelped looking at the older woman almost in terror 

"M really!" Boothroyd sighed 

"Don't worry love no one is going to put you into prison, they'll have to get through me first" James assured the rapidly panicking Q who's eyes were darting every which way in search of a possible escape 

"007 are you suggesting that you are willing to commit Treason yourself?" M barked raising an eyebrow either in amusment or exasperation one really couldn't tell which right now!

"Course he's not!" Alec stipulated rising from his seat to stand on the other side of Q "At least not without me by his side!"  
"006 thats hardly helping matters!" Boothroyd scolded 

"Just making it clear who's side I'm on!" Alec replied with a shrug, locking eyes with James the two silently communicated through tapping morse code on each others hands 

"I'll take the guards while you get Q out of here, we'll meet in the garage and head for Mexico" James tapped out

"Gotcha, We can call Milos from Mexico he can come and pick us up and we'll head to Greece for a while"

"Good thinking for once!"

"Bite me Tigr!"

"Where Drakon!"

"You can both cease the morse code and bloody well stand down!" M barked in exasperation "I have no wish to send this boy to prison but unless he agrees to work for us my hands are tied on the matter"  
M's hands tied, that meant higher ups, probably the PM, wankers!

"Why not let the young man speak for himself?" the Major asked seeming to be the voice of reason here, God bloody help him!

As everyone turned towards him Q gulped and bit his bottom lip, while he knew that James and Alec would move heaven and earth for him if he wanted to run, they had made that very clear he didn't want them to commit Treason for him bollocksing up their own careers and lives in the process, nore did he want to be on the run anymore, after so long in Russia hiding, using a fake name, jumping at his own shadow he wanted it to be over, wanted his life back and while MI6 might not be the dream of a quiet life without any danger it would be a back to England legally, he would be able to see James and Alec still without them having to keep things secret and it was likely to be exciting.

"What sort of job will I be doing?" he asked after a few moments addressing the Major since he seemed to be the most sensable person present, Boothroyd beamed and happily took Q from Alec and James and proceeded to bore them to tears with details blah blah, computer security yadda yadda, cyber tech yawn yawn, with Q adding his own insites and suggestions until finally M grew tired of the Boffin babble and demanded an answer to the Job offer in the hope of staving off a headache making James kick Alec awake as he'd begun to snore!

"I'd like to work for you" Q said with a beaming smile "Especially if my title can be Little Q!"

"Little Q?" M sighed pinching the bridge of her nose 

"Little Q and Big Q!, thats so cute!" Alec laughed "We can get them matching lab coats and tea mugs!" 

"Little Q until I retire away from you two, assuming you haven't driven me completely senile before then!" Boothroyd shot back, he put an arm about Q's shoulders leading him towards the balconey leaving James and Alec to plot like six year olds about to steal cookies and M to snap orders at her PA  
"We'll also train you in how to handle agents both field operatives and the bloody double ohs!, you've already got experiance with the worst pair and I'm sure they've been nothing but trouble but don't worry we'll teach you in how to keep them in line!, over grown children with gun licences the lot of them!"

"D'you think the Major's corupting our Q from us?" Alec asked James only half worried really 

"Nah, he's old enough to be his Grand Father!" James replied but as Q broke out into laughter at something Boothroyd said 007 frowned "Maybe we should keep a close eye on them just be sure!".

 

Two Years Later

 

"White Rook to White Knight and White Bishop are you receiving over?" Q said into the microphone looking at the images on the screens in front of him where the images of what looked to be a terrorist supermarket was displayed in Northern Russia 

"White Knight receiving you loud and clear" came James's response

"I should have worn a cock sock I'm freezing my bollocks off!" was Alec's reply 

"Thank you for that information White Bishop I'm sure the Admiral, Russian General, and M are thrilled to know this!" Q ground out 

"Why am I white Bishop while he's White Knight again?" Alec grumbled "Is it because you want to bash me little Q!?" 

"006 for heaven sakes remember where you are and what you're doing!" M barked   
"How could I bloody forget when I'm getting frost bite on my arse!?" Alec sniped back 

"Tell you what go and sit on those grenades, I'll light a match and you'll have a warm arse in no time!" James cheerfully offered 

"Rather sit on your lap and talk about the first thing that comes up!" 

"006 will you please pay attention!" Q snapped pinching the bridge of his nose "And don't you even think about encouraging him 007!"

"I haven't done anything!" James protested 

"Keep it that way and hold those cammeras still so we can get facial recognition" Q ordered   
"Now I have to protest" Alec stated 

"First time in your life then!" James drawled 

"Hey!, are you saying I'm easy!"

"Well if the shoe fits....."

"The shoes will be stuffed down your throats if you don't shut it right now!" Q yelled all to aware of M and the others behind him even if the double ohs weren't while a couple of techs took details of the weaponry and the people buying and selling 

"I can think of nicer things to have stuffed down my throat darling!" James purred unrepentantly 

"As I was saying!" Alec snapped "I have to protest to our Kotyenok looking at other Men!"

"I'm hardly looking to ask them out on a date Alec!" Q sighed rubbing his temples 

"Hardly the point!" 

"The day you find the point is the day..........." James's voice trailed off as Q was distracted by an argument between M and the Admiral who had ordered a torpedo fired at the site 

"James Alec get the hell out of there!" he ordered "The Admiral's had a bloody torpedo fired and................."

"Q can you see whats on that jet?" James asked cutting him off 

"What?, are you deaf James!, get the fuck................." now Q trailed off as the sight of the missiles on the MIG became clear "Jesus Christ!", all the blood in his body seemed to seep south and his heart skipped several beats as M shouted at the Admiral to abort the missile, crucial second passed by before the Admiral admitted the missle was already out of range 

"What's it's signature?" Q snapped at him "I might be able to hack it" 

"Bond, Trevelyan this is M, we haven't been able to abort the missle, get yourselves out of there this instant!" M barked at the double ohs who suddenly made a break from their cover. 

A frantic conversation went on about Q as Alec and James worked their way across the terrorist site to the MIG which they promptly hi-jacked to not only get the missiles out of there but to also get themselves out.

"Come on come on come on!" Q chanted as he furiously typed bouncing the signal across sattelites and networks until finally he locked onto the torpedo and detonated it midair less than half a mile from the site!, he slumped back into his seat a smile freezing on his face as he saw the blank screen and lack of response from both his lovers 

"No, no, no!", his thumb nails bit into his finger tips and his stomach clenched in terrified fear as the seconds ticked by without any response, a glance over his shoulder confirmed M looking just was worried though trying to hide it behind a professional mask 

"Come on you pair of bastards!" Q breathed "Don't you dare do this to me!"

Five minutes went by with nothing but static and everyone growing more and more desolated until finally   
"White Knight and White Bishop to White Rook!, would you like to ask the Admiral where he'd like his missiles dropping off?!"

Laughter and cries of relief rang through out the room even as the Admiral's bull dog face took on an even more affronted look!   
"White Rook to White Knight and White Bishop, you are crazy bastards and I love you!" Q replied shaking in relief 

"Well we're certainly crazy for you!" James purred 

"I take it, it's you we have to thank for blowing that torpedo before it made land fall?" Alec asked   
"Who else?"

"Well I knew you were a damn good bang but thats the best I've ever had!"

"Alec don't make me come back there!" James sighed apparently in the front cock pit 

"Just concentrate on flying that death trap 007 and save the threats till you get home!" Q ordered 

"Yes Sir!" James replied 

"Love it when you're bossy!" Alec teased 

"Bond, Trevelyan you can take that jet to Port Stanley and then report back to base" M said then after a beat smiled "Well done"

"Thank You M, we'll see you soon" James replied 

"And we'll see a whole lot of you tonight Kotyenok!" Alec purred to Q who just sighed and shook his head, he exchanged one long suffering glance with Major Boothroyd and just shrugged, while their handeler for Missions might have changed 007 and 006 most certainly had not!.

 

The End


End file.
